Perforce Love
by justkatherine
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang playboy yang tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang bernama cinta. Ia merasakan cinta pertamanya pada seorang gadis yang keluar dari kriterianya. Bagaimana kisah Naruto demi mengejar gadis itu? Silakan baca. # Bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

"arrggghhhh….. aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan merasakan perasaan seperti ini" surai pirangnya berantakan lantaran menjadi sasaran tangannya akibat ke frustasian yang sedang di hadapinya. Sedangkan kedua pria lain yang berada di ruangan itu menatapnya tidak percaya.

"aku tidak mempercayai ini, apa kau yakin kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada nya, Naruto?" Salah satu pria yang memiliki tanda garis merah di kedua pipinya bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya tetapi terselip nada meremehkan. Sedangkan pria satunya berambut merah dan memiliki tato di dahinya yang memang lebih pendiam dari mereka bertiga memilih untuk menyimak saja percakapan antara dua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu aku belum pernah seperti ini Kiba, aku juga tak tahu mengapa dan tak tahu sejak kapan" lenguh pria bermarga Namikaze tersebut, dengan wajah frustasi tetapi tidak mengurangi ketampanan pria Namikaze tersebut.

Merespon perkataan pria pirang itu pria yang bernama Kiba hanya memberikan tatapan ketidak percayaannya. Pasalnya Naruto adalah playboy kelas kakap yang memiliki sederet mantan yang bisa dibilang luar biasa, semuanya berasal dari kalangan populer. Mulai dari Shizune yang bertubuh sexy, Shion yang memiliki paras cantik oh dan jangan lupa kaki mulus jenjangnya serta Karin yang merupakan salah satu model di Victoria Secret yang merupakan outlet penjualan celana dalam ternama dan lain-lainnya. Kenapa mereka semua mau dengan Naruto? Tentu saja karena ia memiliki paras dan ketampanan yang luar biasa, mata biru sapphire yang tajam dan menawan, bentuk rahang yang terpahat sempurna, tubuh kekar, senyum menawan, tak heran sehingga ia mendapat julukan Buaya Bertampang Pangeran. Tetapi tentu saja Naruto memacari mereka tanpa ada rasa cinta. Naruto bersikap cool tetapi juga genit jika dihadapkan dengan wanita yang cantik dan sexy. Sedangkan Kiba juga terkenal playboy tetapi diantara mereka tetap saja Naruto yang paling tampan.

"mengingat bagaimana selera wanitamu juga para mantan-mantanmu... kukira kau akan jatuh hati pada wanita yang setidaknya sedikit memenuhi kriteriamu. Tetapi ternyata malah dia yang berhasil menarik perhatianmu. Kau melihat darimananya sih? Dia hanya mahasiswi biasa tidak populer, dan pastinya tidak memiliki tubuh yang indah seperti mantan-mantanmu, bukan?" Kiba berceloteh ria tentang Hinata Hyuuga mahasiswi jurusan kesenian dikampus mereka kemudian memasang seringai diakhirnya. Sedangkan Naruto sepertinya masih sibuk menenangkan perasaannya yang masih terasa berdebar-debar.

"Oh ya, dan lagi bagaimana dengan Shion, sepertinya ia masih mengharapkanmu untuk balikan lagi dengannya? Kalau kau tidak mau buatku saja ya. Hffttt seandainya aku mewarisi sedikit saja ketampananmu itu pasti aku sudah mengajak Shion atau Karin berkencan kalau bisa menikah." Lagi-lagi Kiba berceloteh ria, membuat Naruto mengeluarkan seringai nya.

"Kalau kau mau ambil saja. Mungkin dia memang tidak seperti mantan-mantanku sebelumnya tetapi dia tidak kalah cantik, dia memiliki wajah yang manis dan kulit seputih porselen. Dan lagi kalau kau perhatikan lekuk tubuhnya dia sebenarnya seksi." Naruto menerawang lalu menyeringai. Kiba tertawa geli dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu dan Gaara masih dalam mode menyimak.

"hahaha kau ini mau dihadapkan dengan wanita mana saja tetap mesum. Lalu kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Kau tidak berniat mendekatinya lalu merebut hatinya?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mendekatinya dan memastikan dia menjadi milikku." Seringai dan binar semangat tampak di wajah Naruto. Ya, kali ini Naruto benar-benar sudah jatuh hati pada sesosok wanita bernama Hinata.

Hinata Hyuuga sedang membereskan alat tulisnya, mata pelajaran terakhir yang harus ia hadiri hari ini sudah selesai. Hari ini cukup melelahkan pikir si gadis lavender itu. Tak berapa lama tampak gadis berambut pink menghampiri gadis lavender tersebut.

"Hinata, boleh aku meminjam buku tentang sejarah music milikmu? Aku sangat membutuhkannya"

"emm tentu, ini. Pasti untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kurenai-sensei itu?"

"ah terima kasih Hinata, ya kau benar untuk mengerjakan tugas itu, menyebalkan sekali kenapa di dunia ini harus ada pelajaran sejarah. Itulah yang menyebabkan manusia tidak bisa move on!" gerutu Sakura. Hinata terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"eh iya kau mau pulang bersama denganku, Hinata?"

"ah tidak Sakura kau duluan saja, aku seperti biasa naik bus saja, lagipula kita tak searah aku tak mau merepotkanmu" Hinata tersenyum menolak dengan halus

"kau ini selalu saja sungkan denganku" Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"oh Sakura, kau tahu kan aku bagaimana"

"ya baiklah. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya." Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Setelah Sakura pergi Hinata kembali memasukkan bukunya yang masih ada di meja ke dalam tas nya. Kelas sudah sepi, mungkinkah obrolan singkatnya dengan Sakura memakan waktu yang tidak sedikit. Tidak berapa lama seorang pria memasuki kelas itu.

"hai.." suara baritone yang sedikit serak terdengar oleh Hinata. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya lalu terkejut mendapati seseorang yang kini berada dihadapannya. Tubuh tegap jangkung, rambut pirang model spike, garis rahang yang kokoh dan mata sapphire yang menatapnya intens. Hinata sempat menahan nafas melihatnya. Naruto Namikaze si pria playboy yang digosipkan sangat tampan itu berdiri dihadapannya. Hinata adalah salah satu dari secuil gadis yang tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal-hal seperti yang gadis-gadis lain lakukan hingga memuja pria di depannya kini.

"h-hai.. engg siapa ya?" Tentu saja pertanyaan tadi hanya basa-basi yang diucapkan oleh Hinata, padahal dirinya tahu siapa pria di hadapannya ini. Naruto menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Aku Naruto Namikaze. Kau pasti tahu siapa aku, bukan begitu?" Naruto menampilkan senyum miringnya, sedangkan Hinata berusaha menormalkan degup jantungnya saat melihat ketampanan Naruto secara langsung. Karena pasalnya Hinata memang tidak pernah berhadapan langsung dengan pria ini.

"ah i-iya. Namikaze-san mencari siapa?"

"Kau" Hinata tergelak kaget.

"e,eh?, ada apa mencariku?" Hinata bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Membuat Naruto gemas. Naruto memperhatikan wajah Hinata dengan intens, mulai dari matanya yang indah berwarna lavender, hidungnya yang mancung terpahat sempurna disana serta bibir pinky mungilnya membuat Naruto terpesona menatap Hinata sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mau mengajak pulang bareng" seru Naruto dengan senyum tipisnya mencoba mengeluarkan sisi coolnya.

"ehh ti,tidak usah, aku akan pulang naik bus. Terima kasih atas ajakannya." Hinata langsung beranjak dari sana melewati tubuh tegap Naruto, Tubuhnya kalau dibandingkan dengan Naruto memang mungil, tingginya saja hanya sebatas bahu Naruto.

Melihat Hinata yang pergi setelah menolak ajakannya, Naruto mendesis "Sial" tetapi kemudian menyeringai. "Tidak semudah itu bisa lepas dariku"

Lalu Naruto mengejar Hinata yang belum begitu jauh darinya. Naruto menahan lengan Hinata untuk menghentikan langkah gadis itu.

"daripada naik bus lebih baik pulang denganku saja ya" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban sang gadis Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke parkiran. Sedangkan Hinata bingung, ya bingung. Sebab pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto, pria ini langsung mengajaknya pulang bareng. Padahal kan mereka tidak akrab sebelumnya, bertemu saja baru kali ini.

Mengabaikan tatapan tajam para gadis karena ia berjalan disamping pangeran mereka dengan tangan di genggam erat, Hinata menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Hinata tidak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tiba di parkiran, Naruto menuju tempat Range Rover nya terparkir kemudian membuka pintu penumpang sebelah kemudi dan menyuruh Hinata masuk, sebelum ia memasuki kursi kemudi. Lalu segera menjalankan Range Rover nya.

Suasana benar-benar canggung di dalam mobil. Hinata meremas-remas jari tangannya karena gugup sesekali ia melirik Naruto yang arah pandangannya focus ke jalan. Kesunyian terus menemani mereka sampai kemudian Range Rover yang Naruto kendarai berhenti di sebuah restoran yang cukup terkenal di daerah itu.

"emm.. kenapa kita berhenti disini?" Hinata mencoba bertanya kepada Naruto yang malah membawanya ke sebuah restoran bukan ke rumahnya.

"aku lapar, tak apa kan temani aku makan sebentar. Ayo turun"

Hinata mencoba menghela nafas. Demi apa, mimpi apa dia semalam bisa terjebak oleh playboy seperti Naruto. Dan lagi, ada angin apa Naruto tiba-tiba mendekatinya. Walaupun Naruto tampan tetapi bagi Hinata tetap saja dia playboy yang harus di waspadai.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan memasuki restoran, lalu mencari dan duduk di tempat yang kosong. Hinata terbelalak melihat isi restoran tersebut. Pelanggannya kebanyakan anak muda serta para pelayan yang semuanya perempuan memakai pakaian yang menurut Hinata kurang bahan, tanktop merah tanpa tali juga rok rempel putih mini. Naruto memanggil salah satu pelayan yang juga mengenakan pakaian kurang bahan tersebut yang mengekspos paha mulusnya dan sedikit belahan dada,

"mau pesan apa tuan?"

"ramen seperti biasa, kau mau pesan apa Hinata?"

"engg samakan saja"

"baiklah ramen dua, untuk gadis ini yang biasa saja dan punyaku kau pasti tahu seleraku kan?" seru Naruto. Hinata menduga bahwa Naruto pasti sering kesini, mungkin saja.

"baik. Silakan menunggu sebentar." Ucap pelayan itu dan mengedipkan matanya pada Naruto, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan meja yang ditempati mereka berdua. Sekilas Hinata melihat arah pandangan Naruto yang mengerling nakal ke sepasang paha milik pelayan tadi. Hinata hanya memutar matanya jengah.

Naruto mengembalikan atensinya pada Hinata. Ia memandangi wajah Hinata dan tak henti-hentinya memuji wajah bak malaikat tersebut, lalu ia memandang kearah bibir mungil Hinata. Hinata merasa risih diperhatikan sebegitu intensnya oleh pria pirang itu.

"kau sungguh menawan, apalagi bibirmu. Boleh kutahu sudah berapa kali bibir itu di kecup?"

Hinata terkaget mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang menurutnya sudah menjurus ke arah vulgar itu.

"apa maksudmu menanyakan hal seperti itu? Hinata bertanya sedikit emosi.

"tidak hanya bertanya. Bibir seindah itu tidak mungkin kan belum pernah di kecup?"

Hinata benar-benar merasa dilecehkan oleh Naruto. Sebenarnya apa maunya pria ini sih? Hinata mungkin memang sudah beranjak dewasa tetapi untuk hal-hal seperti itu ia belum pernah melakukannya. Kali ini Hinata tidak bisa diam saja.

"sebenarnya apa maumu? Kau tiba-tiba mendatangiku dan sok akrab denganku seolah-olah kita ini teman padahal bertemu saja baru kali ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau rencanakan, bukan?"

"ada apa denganmu, Apa pertanyaanku menyinggungmu?" Naruto heran melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Apa salahnya? Dia hanya menanyakan hal yang menyangkut miliknya. Oh ralat maksudnya yang akan segera menjadi miliknya.

"perkataan tak pantas seperti itu kau sebut pertanyaan? Oh apakah kau berniat menjadikanku mangsamu yang selanjutnya? Jika iya menjauh dariku bastard!" Hinata lalu berlari sekencangnya keluar dari restoran tersebut. Oh lebih baik dari awal ia pulang sendiri, menaiki bus lebih baik dari pada harus bersama playboy pervert seperti Naruto.

"Hinata, hei maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud bertanya seperti itu, hei"

Naruto yang tadinya mengejar Hinata berhenti lantaran kehilangan jejak. Naruto menggeram kesal. "ahh sial! Kesempatan pertama harus terbuang sia-sia"

"baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang justru berlari kabur saat ku ajak makan bersama." Naruto bergumam menatap langit, dan memegang dada sebelah kirinya merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdebar-debar. "dia gadis pertama yang berhasil menguasai jantung ini" Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Ckiiiittttttttttt….

Sebuah mobil yang dikendarai pria berambut raven mengerem mendadak hampir menabrak seorang gadis. Pria raven itu keluar dari mobilnya untuk memastikan kondisi seseorang yang hampir saja ditabraknya itu.

"Hinata? Kau tak apa?" Pria raven itu terlihat khawatir pada sosok gadis lavender itu.

"aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke." Pria itu menghembuskan nafas lega mengetahui gadis ini baik-baik saja.

"sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya di daerah ini tidak ada halte bus?" Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"emm itu tadi aku bersama dengan teman, tapi dia ada urusan mendadak, jadi, emm disinilah aku." Hinata tersenyum kikuk

"Kalau begitu naiklah, kuantarkan kau pulang." Hinata tersenyum senang. "terima kasih Sasuke."

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : Typo, Abal, OOC.**

**Hope You Like It….**

**Happy Reading….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana pagi di Japanese Univercity waktu menunjukkan pukul 07:30, tampak seorang pria yang memiliki tanda garis dikedua pipinya berjalan santai di koridor kampus, matanya memandang menjelajahi sekitar berusaha mencari-cari sahabatnya. Terlihat dari jauh seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat ponytail tersenyum melihat pemuda yang dikaguminya itu.

"Kiba, akhirnya bertemu denganmu" gadis itu menampilkan senyum termanisnya, sedangkan Kiba melengos tidak suka bertemu dengan gadis ini.

"ada apa? Mau mengajakku makan bareng? Sudah kubilang aku tak akan pernah menjawab iya" Ino gadis itu makin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kiba.

"yahh ku anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya disuatu hari nanti. Aku hanya memberikan ini kepadamu." Jawab Ino kalem sembari memberikan sesuatu kepada pria itu. Kiba mengernyit heran melihat sesuatu yang diberikan oleh gadis ponytail itu.

"Coklat?"

"Iya. Naruto memberitahuku bahwa kau sangat menyukai coklat, jadi ku berikan kau coklat." Balas Ino tersenyum senang.

"Naruto bilang seperti itu kepadamu?" Kiba bertanya sedikit kesal mengetahui bahwa Naruto mengerjainya. Ino mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Umm itu aku sendiri yang membuatnya, semoga kau suka. Ahh kelasku sebentar lagi dimulai, aku duluan." Ino tersenyum melambaikan tangannya pada Kiba.

"sialan Naruto." Desis Kiba.

Pria pirang itu memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya berdiam diri di kelas. Ia mengambil posisi duduk mengarah keluar jendela kaca di ruang kelasnya, memandangi sesuatu ke bawah yang mengarah ke taman kampus, kelasnya berada di lantai dua.

"Naruto, aku ingin berbicara denganmu!" Seru pria bernama Kiba itu duduk di sebelah si pirang. "bisa jangan ganggu aku dulu, aku sedang memandangi pemandangan yang indah" sahut si pirang dengan tatapan mata yang masih mengarah ke bawah.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang menjijikkan kepada Ino tentang diriku? Coklat? Bah yang benar saja bahkan aku tidak pernah memakan makanan itu." Celoteh Kiba tanpa menggubris penolakan Naruto. "Hei kau mendengarku tidak?" geram Kiba.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin di ganggu sekarang." Kiba mendengus kesal dan mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto karena penasaran apa yang dilihat sahabatnya ini sampai-sampai pria itu mengabaikannya.

Dan disanalah terlihat seorang gadis lavender tengah membaca buku di bawah pohon, surai indigonya berterbangan kecil tertiup angin. Walaupun di lihat dari lantai dua wajah gadis manis itu masih tetap terlihat. Kiba langsung menyeringai melihat apa yang dilihat Naruto.

"Jadi lagi-lagi dia yang membuat kau mengabaikanku, eh?" Kiba mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Gaara yang berada di pojok ruangan. Gaara berdehem yang diartikan ya untuk mewakili jawaban Naruto lalu pria dengan surai pirang itu terfokus kembali ke handphone nya.

Melihat Naruto yang masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada seorang gadis dibawah, Kiba menginterupsi. "Hei, sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat, wajahnya atau tubuhnya?"

"dadanya." Ceplas Naruto tersenyum miring.

Kiba langsung tertawa terbahak mendengar jawaban si surai pirang itu sedangkan Gaara hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Gadis bersurai indigo berjalan di koridor kampus bergegas untuk pulang kerumahnya, akhirnya mata kuliah hari ini cepat selesai. Hinata berjalan ke arah lokernya untuk menaruh beberapa buku tebalnya di dalam loker, menyusahkan memang bila menaiki kendaraan umum sambil menenteng buku yang lumayan tebal. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menaruhnya di loker kampus. Gadis lavender itu mendesah lelah, memikirkan tugas-tugas kuliahnya yang akhir-akhir ini sedang menumpuk.

Hinata menemukan secarik kertas berwarna Lavender beraroma citrus di dalam lokernya. Hinata mengernyit heran membaca tulisan yang tertulis di kertas itu.

_Temui aku di ruang musik. Aku menunggumu ;)_

_~Your Admirer._

Hinata menduga-duga siapa yang menulis ini untuknya 'apa mungkin Sasuke yang menulis ini?' Hinata tersenyum-senyum memikirkan dugaannya itu. Hinata segera melangkah ke ruang musik, lalu tanpa sengaja menabrak Mikaela si gadis bule yang terkenal angkuh, iris hazel nya menatap emosi Hinata.

"Maaf" Hinata berseru maaf atas kecerobohannya hingga menabrak orang.

"Apa selama ini matamu hanya dipergunakan sebagai pajangan saja Hyuuga?" Mikaela berucap sinis. "maaf Mikaela-san disini memang aku yang salah. Dan aku sudah minta maaf. Lagipula kaki mu tidak patah kan? Atau kau tidak cedera parah, bukan?" Hinata berucap kalem, dirinya sudah biasa di hujani kata-kata sinis oleh Mikaela.

"Jadi kau menyumpahi aku, supaya kaki ku patah? Kau benar-benar tak tahu diri Hyuuga!" gadis bule itu menggeram marah lalu melayangkan tangannya hendak menampar gadis lavender di hadapannya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya takut. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian Hinata tak merasakan apapun, perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya. Dirinya terkejut mendapati seseorang yang menahan tangan gadis bule itu.

"Na,Naruto?" Hinata bergumam kaget. Sedangkan Mikaela terkejut sekaligus shock karena dihadapannya kini adalah Namikaze Naruto si pria tampan yang sangat di dambakan oleh para mahasiswi di sini.

"Untuk seorang wanita kau sangat kasar, Mikaela-san" Suara baritone serak Naruto menginterupsi kedua gadis di situ untuk segera terbangun dari keterkejutannya. Mikaela gadis bule itu sekilas terpana pada Naruto sebelum akhirnya menunduk "M,Maafkan aku." Mikaela sedikit tergagap, masih terkejut karena di peringati oleh seseorang yang ia kagumi.

"Kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, bukan?" Mikaela mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "baiklah kalau begitu kau boleh pergi." Gadis bule itu segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Pria pirang itu beralih pada gadis lavender di sampingnya.

"Ternyata berusaha menunggumu membutuhkan sedikit kesabaran ekstra, sudah setengah jam aku menunggumu di ruang musik ternyata hal tadi yang membuatku menunggu hingga aku memutuskan untuk mencarimu." Hinata mengernyit bingung maksud perkataan Naruto.

Atau jangan-jangan surat itu sebenarnya dari Naruto? "Kau baru menyadarinya, hmm? Surat yang kau temui di lokermu itu memang dariku. Kau pikir memang siapa lagi di sini yang mengagumimu selain aku." Naruto berucap dengan nada lembut sedikit merajuk.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Apa katanya tadi?

"Kali ini kau harus mau pulang denganku. Tidak ada penolakan dan jangan mencoba kabur lagi dariku!" Pria itu berucap tegas tak ingin dibantah. Lalu segera meraih tangan mungil itu ke genggamannya.

Range Rover itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bergaya modern yang berdiri megah dengan taman kecil di samping rumah tersebut. Naruto memandang rumah gadis lavender yang kini tengah duduk disebelahnya, ternyata gadis ini termasuk dari keluarga yang kaya. Selama ini gadis itu selalu berpenampilan sederhana.

Naruto beralih pada Hinata lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas yang ia ambil dari dashboard mobilnya. "berikan aku nomor ponselmu." Hinata balas menatap Naruto "U,Untuk apa Naruto-san meminta nomor ponselku?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. "Tentu saja untuk menghubungimu"

Naruto mengambil kembali kertas dan pulpen dari dashboard mobil lalu menulis sesuatu disana, lalu menyerahkannya pada Hinata. "Ini nomor ponselku" Hinata menerimanya dengan rasa tidak percaya. Bayangkan ia mendapatkan nomor Naruto eksklusiv dari pria itu sendiri, gadis-gadis dikampusnya pasti akan sangat iri jika mengetahuinya.

"engg.. Ngomong-ngomong nomor mu ini untuk apa?" Hinata merasa bingung untuk apa pria itu memberikan nomornya pada Hinata. For god's sake Hinata kenapa jadi kau yang tidak peka?

"Jika kau mempunyai masalah dan ingin berbagi masalahmu kau bisa menghubungiku, darling" Naruto mengerling pada Hinata. Hinata merasakan darahnya berdesir mendengar Naruto memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Ti,Tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini Naruto-san aku tidak membutuhkannya." Hinata berusaha menolak. "Kau tidak membutuhkannya, tetapi aku membutuhkan nomormu."

"Kau tidak berniat turun, darling? Atau kau ingin berlama-lama denganku?" Hinata tersentak "Ti,Tidak. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya Naruto-san" ia buru-buru membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar dari sana.

"Jangan lupa hubungi nomorku." Seru Naruto sebelum Hinata berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil. Tangannya memegang dada kiri dimana jantungnya sedang berdetak kencang, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya. Selalu seperti ini jika di dekat gadis itu.

**To Be Continue…..**

**Halloooo minna… Jujur aja ini pertama kalinya aku ngepublish fanfict disini setelah sekian lama aku pasif jadi reader aja. Masih agak bingung keliatan kan dari chap pertama masih ancur. Tapi aku berusaha mengeluarkan imajinasi aku. Cerita ini juga aku masih terinspirasi dari seseorang tapi aku rombak dengan bahasa aku sendiri.**

**Jadii ya gitu hehehe, disini ada karakter namanya Mikaela imajinasi aku sendiri, bayangin aja deh muka cewe bule hehe. maaf kalau cerita ini mengecewakan. Mohon maklum.**

**Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : Typo, Abal, OOC.**

**Hope You Like It….**

**Happy Reading….**

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa ungu yang terlihat rapi di lengkapi dengan sebuah tempat tidur King size dengan seprai bercorak musim semi. Di samping kiri tempat tidur terdapat lemari baju tidak terlalu besar berwarna ungu dengan berhiaskan gambar bunga lavender, serta perlengkapan lainnya yang berada di ruangan tersebut, adalah sebuah kamar seorang gadis indigo dengan paras ayu yang tampak alami.

Terlihat gadis itu tengah sibuk memasukkan beberapa buku yang diambil dari meja belajar yang ada diruangan itu ke dalam tas sampirannya dengan gerakan yang tergesa-gesa, gadis itu ingin segera pergi ke kampus, padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul enam lebih lima menit. Terlalu pagi untuk pergi ke kampus mengingat mata kuliahnya di mulai pukul setengah delapan.

'aku harus segera berangkat agar tak bertemu dengannya' pikir gadis itu melirik jam dinding di dalam kamarnya sebelum beranjak turun ke lantai bawah. Ya, gadis lavender ini sedang berusaha menghindari seseorang, seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat sekali mengejar-ngejarnya. Siapa yang mau mengejar dirinya yang bahkan tidak memiliki daya tarik apa-apa hanya bermodal penampilan sederhana tanpa make up berusaha menjadi gadis biasa. Ya, siapa lagi yang mau mengejarnya selain Naruto Namikaze. Jadi Hinata, kau terlalu merendah diri kau tidak tahu seberapa besar daya tarikmu sampai membuat Pangeran playboy kita tergila-gila padamu.

Gadis lavender itu berjalan menuruni anak tangga melangkah menuju ruang makan yang terletak di samping dapur. Terlihat sesosok wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata ibarat saudara kembar namun wanita itu terlihat lebih dewasa. Ya, dia adalah Haruna Hyuuga ibunda Hinata sedang menyiapkan sarapan, sedangkan sang kepala keluarga Hiashi Hyuuga sedang sibuk membaca koran sembari menyesap kopinya. Hinata mengambil segelas susu lalu meminumnya, matanya melirik jam ditangannya dan bergegas berangkat begitu melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lebih lima belas menit.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu, sayang." Sang ibu menginterupsi Hinata, membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik. "ah iya. Aku lupa memberitahumu, aku harus segera berangkat, nanti aku bisa sarapan di kampus." Setelah pamit Hinata bergegas berjalan ke pintu utama. Sedangkan Haruna dan Hiashi berpandangan heran melihat Hinata yang tidak biasanya melewatkan sarapan bersama dan kemudian mereka memilih untuk mengedikkan bahunya.

.

.

.

Hinata merapatkan sweater abu-abu yang saat ini ia pakai, padahal udara pagi ini tidak terlalu dingin. Mungkin itu hanya efek dari dia belum sarapan. Gadis ini bernafas lega berhasil menghindari Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini mendekatinya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pulang tentu saja dengan keputusan sepihak. Tetapi kemarin pria itu mengatakan kalau besok ia ingin mengantar Hinata. Hinata sudah berusaha menolak tetapi Naruto tidak memperdulikan penolakannya, sehingga berakhirlah ia harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali demi menghindari Naruto.

Hinata terus melangkah untuk mencapai halte bus yang sudah berada di depan mata. Sebenarnya orang tua Hinata mampu membelikan Hinata sebuah mobil jika dirinya mau. Tetapi gadis itu lebih memilih untuk tidak menggunakan mobil dengan alasan mengurangi pencemaran udara dari gas yang dikeluarkan kendaraan itu.

Terlihat dari tempatnya sekarang halte bus telah ramai oleh orang-orang yang akan menggunakan jasa kendaraan umum itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi deruman mesin mobil yang sepertinya berasal dari belakang dan sepertinya tengah melaju sedikit kencang, saat mobil itu sudah berada sedikit didepan Hinata, tiba-tiba mobil itu membanting stir sehingga memblokade jalan yang akan dilalui gadis itu.

Gadis lavender itu sedikit menjerit akibat kekagetannya, ia mengelus-elus dadanya untuk menormalkan jantungnya yang berdentum ria akibat aksi adrenalin pengendara mobil tersebut. Hinata mendekati mobil yang diketahuinya sebuah Range Rover itu dan berhenti di samping mobil menunggu pengendara itu membuka kaca mobilnya. Terlihat sekali gadis itu menahan emosinya, sedikit penasaran juga karena ia seperti mengenal mobil ini.

Dan kaca mobil itu perlahan bergerak turun ke bawah menampilkan sesosok pria tampan dengan rambut pirang model spike dan kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung. Lagi-lagi Hinata harus dibuat shock mengetahui pemilik mobil ini, Naruto Namikaze.

"Mau mencoba kabur dariku, nona?" Si pirang memandang iris lavender itu dibalik kacamata hitamnya dengan kesan coolnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto ia menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu, bukankah sudah kukatakan kemarin?" Si pirang menyahut santai sembari membuka kacamata hitamnya menampakkan iris biru sapphirenya lalu menyelipkan kacamatanya ke kaos putih V-neck yang sedang ia pakai dibalut jaket jins lengan panjang yang ia lipat sampai sebatas atas siku, memperlihatkan tangan kekarnya. Bukannya terpesona, Hinata justru merasa kesal terlihat sekali dari mukanya yang mengkerucutkan sedikit bibirnya.

"Oh baby, you look so cute with that funny face. Bolehkah aku mengabadikannya?" Naruto terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah Hinata lantas mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jaket jinsnya. Hinata memutar matanya jengah lalu melengos meninggalkan mobil itu beserta pemiliknya memilih melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah halte yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi.

Semua orang yang berada di halte memperhatikan gadis itu akibat kejadian barusan. 'lagi-lagi aku menjadi pusat perhatian gara-gara dia' pikir Hinata sebal lantas berdiri bersama yang lainnya untuk menunggu bus datang.

Sedangkan Naruto meninggalkan mobil mewahnya yang sudah terparkir di pinggir jalan untuk menyusul Hinata di halte. Semua orang yang berada di situ melirik Naruto yang sedang berusaha berjalan ke arah gadis lavender itu lalu berdiri disampingnya, sedangkan si lavender memilih tidak memperdulikannya. Beberapa gadis yang ada disitu mencemooh Hinata yang malah mengabaikan pria tampan seperti Naruto. "Jika aku jadi dia, aku tidak akan berfikir dua kali untuk menerima tawaran pria tampan itu" "sok jual mahal sekali dia menolak pria tampan itu, terlalu bodoh" begitulah bisikkan-bisikkan gadis-gadis itu yang terdengar di telinga Hinata. Hinata mendengus 'Aku bukan perempuan seperti kalian' batin Hinata.

Tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah bus berhenti di halte tersebut, Hinata dan semua orang yang ada di halte itu langsung berbondong-bondong memasukinya sedangkan Naruto yang baru pertama kali menaiki kendaraan umum itu tampak berusaha naik ke dalam bus, walaupun tubuh kekarnya sedikit terdorong-dorong, kemudian bus itu pun segera melaju.

Di dalam bus tampak beberapa orang yang tidak mendapati tempat duduk termasuk Naruto dan Hinata. Dari jauh Naruto bisa melihat Hinata yang terlihat kesusahan memegang pegangan yang terletak diatas bus yang sengaja disediakan untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuh bagi penumpang yang terpaksa harus berdiri karena tidak kebagian kursi, Naruto sedikit terkekeh geli melihat usaha Hinata yang sepertinya tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Tubuh Hinata tidak cukup tinggi untuk menggapainya.

Naruto berjalan berdesakkan dengan orang-orang berusaha menghampiri Hinata. Ia pun berdiri dibelakang tubuh mungil Hinata dengan satu tangan meraih pegangan diatas bus untuk menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Hinata berbalik merasakan seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya dan mendengus begitu melihat pria itu lantas berniat membalikkan badannya lagi ketika bus mengerem mendadak membuat Hinata yang tidak berpegangan pada apapun tubuhnya hampir jatuh kebawah, namun dengan sigap Naruto menahan punggung Hinata dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

Untuk sejenak Sapphire dan Lavender saling bertemu, saling mengagumi keindahan masing-masing sebelum keduanya tersentak. Naruto segera menegakkan tubuh Hinata.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari punggung gadis itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap Hinata yang lebih pendek dari dirinya "Lebih baik kau berpegangan pada lenganku saja" Hinata terdiam mendengar tawaran sang pria. "Kalau kau jatuh lagi jangan harap aku akan menahanmu" Ancam Naruto dengan pandangan yang sudah beralih kedepan.

Hinata mengangguk lalu sedikit bergetar dengan perlahan ia memeluk lengan kekar pria pirang itu merasakan betapa kokoh otot-otot tangannya. Keadaan seperti ini membuat Hinata kikuk, lalu ia memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Hinata bertanya pada pria yang sedang ia peluk lengannya. Naruto menunduk untuk menatap wajah Hinata, pria itu mengerutkan kening "Maksudmu?"

"Kau meninggalkan kendaraan satu juta dolar mu di pinggir jalan begitu saja?"

"Satu juta tiga ratus ribu dolar, ingat, itu belum termasuk biaya perlengkapan dan perawatannya" Naruto menginterupsi, Hinata hanya mendengus mengatakan 'terserah padamu'

"kau tidak mau kuantar menggunakan mobil itu jadi, hari ini aku mengalah untuk menaiki kendaraan umum ini bersamamu" lagi pria itu menggunakan nada merajuknya.

"Tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk ikut menaiki bus"

"Tapi aku mau"

"Kau benar-benar gila"

"Aku gila karenamu" Naruto tersenyum tipis. Hinata terbelalak kaget "Apa kau bilang?"

"bukan apa-apa" sahut Naruto.

Bus berhenti di depan universitas, Naruto menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang "ambil saja kembaliannya" lalu menggengam tangan Hinata untuk segera turun. "Sebenarnya kau tahu tidak tariff untuk menaiki kendaraan itu? Uangmu itu sangat lebih dari cukup" Hinata bertanya heran. Naruto mengedikkan bahunya cuek "anggap saja amal".

Baru beberapa langkah Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangannya membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto memandang Hinata dengan pandangan tanya "ada apa?"

Hinata sudah cukup resah dan memantapkan hatinya untuk kemudian berkata

"tolong katakan padaku apa maumu sebenarnya, kenapa kau mendekatiku? Jika kau berniat mempermainkanku, segera lupakan niatmu itu dan menjauh dariku! Aku sangat membenci playboy sepertimu yang hanya bisa mempermainkan wanita, mendekati jika ada maunya dan kemudian di buang kalau sudah kau dapat keinginanmu!"

Hinata mengeluarkan segala semua yang beberapa akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya yang disebabkan pria pirang itu. Sedangkan Naruto menatap Hinata sendu "Jadi seperti itu aku di matamu? Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu aku akan mengusahakannya" Naruto pun berbalik meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku menatap punggung tegap itu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

'Ada apa dengan pria itu, apakah perkataanku menyakitinya?' batin Hinata berspekulasi lalu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, ia yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya, wajar kan ia berkata seperti itu?

Hinata berusaha berpikir positif 'mungkin setelah ini dia akan menjauh dariku' Hinata mencoba untuk tersenyum menanggapi pemikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 finished… Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me review dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberikan saran. Saya akan berusaha memperbaiki penulisannya. Maaf kalau bahasanya masih ancur, karena saya newbie dan masih dalam tahap belajar, mohon maklum.**

**Mind To Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : Typo, Abal, OOC, No Children.**

**Hope You Like It….**

**Happy Reading….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya setelah membalas pesan dari Shion dan Karin. Mereka berdua masih sering mengirimi pria pirang itu pesan singkat walaupun tidak terlalu penting. Pria itu menghela nafas panjang mengusap surai pirangnya dengan kesan lelah. Saat ini ia sedang berada di kafetaria kampus.

Bayangan gadis bersurai indigo hadir di dalam benaknya, benaknya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis itu. Rasanya baru kali ini pria pirang itu merasa kecewa, baru kali ini pria pirang itu membenci dirinya sendiri yang memilih menjadi seorang playboy. Dalam keadaan normal tentu saja ia hanya akan menganggap angin lewat ucapan orang-orang yang mencemooh dirinya perihal kelakuannya. Namun kali ini berbeda rasanya mengingat kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulut gadis lavender tersebut, gadis yang berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Keningnya mengerut heran tatkala iris sapphire nya menangkap kerumunan orang di koridor tidak jauh dari kafetaria yang tampak mengerumuni sesuatu. Karena penasaran pria itu mendekati kerumunan itu.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Naruto bertanya pada salah satu mahasiswi yang tampak baru keluar dari kerumunan. Mahasiswi itu terlihat kikuk merasa tidak menyangka akan bertemu dan ditanya oleh primadona kampus. "Ada yang pingsan. Dia Hinata Hyuuga mahasiswi dari jurusan kesenian".

Naruto terkejut mendengar penuturan mahasiswi tadi, tampak kekhawatiran terukir di wajah tampan sang pria pirang itu. Dengan segera ia menerobos kerumunan, dan mendapati Hinata yang tergeletak di lantai sementara itu seorang pria dengan rambut menyerupai nanas ingin mengangkat tubuh gadis itu untuk segera dibawa ke UKS.

"berhenti! Biar aku saja yang membawanya ke ruang UKS" Seru Naruto berusaha menghentikan pria yang diketahui bernama Shikamaru itu. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk tidak berani membantah, kemudian menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuh Hinata.

Naruto berjongkok di samping gadis lavender itu lantas menjulurkan tangannya meraih tubuh lemas gadis itu di kedua lengannya yang kekar lantas segera membawanya segera ke ruang UKS. Orang-orang yang ada disitu hanya menatap tidak percaya atas kejadian barusan dan segera membubarkan diri.

.

.

.

Kiba berjalan menyusuri sepanjang koridor. Pria itu mendecakkan lidahnya begitu tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Hei, apa kau melihat Naruto?" Tanya Kiba menghentikan langkah seorang mahasiswa yang berjalan berlawanan arah darinya hendak melangkah ke luar gedung. "Tadi saat jam istirahat aku melihatnya ke ruang UKS menggendong seorang gadis." Jelas mahasiswa itu lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali untuk segera pulang kerumahnya.

Ya, kegiatan mengajar telah usai lima belas menit yang lalu. Seluruh mahasiswa berbondong-bondong pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Kiba menghela nafasnya melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mencari pria pirang itu yang absen di mata kuliahnya yang terakhir.

Kali ini tujuannya adalah ruang UKS.

.

.

.

Hinata, gadis itu tadi sudah diperiksa oleh petugas yang ada di UKS dan mengatakan bahwa gadis lavender itu hanya kelelahan akibat telat makan dan butuh istirahat, setelah itu petugas UKS langsung pergi untuk membiarkan Hinata beristirahat di dalam sedangkan Naruto menunggui Hinata.

Naruto memandang wajah Hinata yang sedikit pucat. Pantas tadi pagi gadis ini memakai sweater tebal padahal cuaca tidak dingin.

Pria pirang itu menjulurkan tangannya mengusap pipi porselen si gadis lavender, dengan jari telunjuknya pria pirang itu menelusuri garis wajah sang gadis. Mulai dari alis, hidung hingga terhenti pada bibir sang gadis. Pria itu sedikit mengusap bibir pinky gadis itu. Pria itu terdiam terpaku menatap bibir itu lalu menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sang gadis ingin merasakan bibir sang gadis. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi, pria itu menghentikan gerakannya lantas menggelengkan kepalanya segera menjauhkan wajahnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk antara ingin dan tidak. Tidak, ia tidak bisa melakukannya, setidaknya ia akan melakukannya saat gadis itu dalam keadaan sadar.

"Kenapa tidak kau teruskan?" Naruto mengalihkan atensi ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan Kiba tengah bersandar di pintu UKS yang terbuka, terlihat Kiba mengeluarkan seringai menggoda nya. Naruto mengerling tidak suka "sejak kapan kau disana?"

"Sejak kau berusaha mencium gadis itu" Jawab Kiba terhenti sejenak "Dan kenapa berhenti?" dan pria bertaring itu semakin melebarkan seringai nya.

"bukan urusanmu" Naruto menyahut cuek lantas melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke arah Kiba. "Tolong ambilkan mobilku di dekat halte di Praha Boulevard Street"

"wow kau sampai meninggalkan mobilmu, eh?" sahut Kiba terkejut. "Ya, dan aku butuh mobilmu, berikan kunci mobilmu" Kiba mengedikkan bahunya lalu melempar kuncinya ke arah Naruto dan dengan sigap di tangkap dengan baik.

"baiklah aku akan pergi, dan errr silakan lanjutkan kegiatanmu." Kiba mengerling jenaka sebelum menghilang dari pandangan pria pirang itu. Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Kiba yang sedikit menggodanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, gadis indigo itu nampak akan siuman. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya berusaha beradaptasi pada cahaya yang terasa menusuk matanya membuat penglihatannya mengabur. Lalu semakin lama semakin jelas, ia memegangi kepalanya mengerang kecil merasakan kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menyadari ada orang di sampingnya dan mendapati iris sapphire seseorang menatapnya hangat. Hinata tampak terkejut lantas berusaha bangkit lalu kemudian terhenti akibat rasa sakit pada kepalanya yang malah terasa semakin menusuk akibat pergerakan cepatnya itu.

"Kau masih lemah, berbaringlah" pria pirang itu memegang lembut bahu sang gadis lantas membaringkannya kembali. "Kenapa denganku, kenapa kau disini?" gadis indigo itu bertanya lemah, jemarinya masih sibuk memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Kau pingsan dan aku yang membawamu kemari serta menunggumu." Pria pirang itu menatap lembut gadis lavender itu. "K-Kau menungguku? A-Apa saja yang kau lakukan saat aku belum sadar?" Hinata tergelak sedikit was-was takut akan jawaban yang akan Naruto lontarkan. Siapa yang menjamin playboy pervert seperti Naruto tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya di saat ia tertidur, bukan?

Naruto berusaha menahan senyumnya melihat gadis itu yang terlihat sedikit waspada. "Duduk, menatap wajahmu dan….. ah ya berusaha menciummu" Hinata membulatkan matanya tak percaya lantas se persekian detik kemudian mengusap bibirnya kasar. Naruto terkekeh melihat tingkah Hinata sebelum melanjutkan "Tapi tidak jadi."

Hinata berhenti mengusap bibirnya lantas memandang Naruto heran tetapi sekaligus lega. Pria pirang itu mengelus surai indigo Hinata, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata kemudian berbisik dengan nada menggoda tepat di telinga Hinata.

"I will kiss your lips, but not now. Maybe soon"

Dan kemudian pria itu mengecup pelan pipi Hinata. "Lagipula aku tidak akan mencium seorang gadis dalam keadaan tidak sadar, rasanya seperti mencium patung, dan akan kupastikan aku akan menciummu ketika kau dalam keadaan sadar." Naruto mengerlingkan matanya pada Hinata.

Hinata diam terpaku, semburat merah sedikit menghiasi bagian pipinya. Hinata berusaha bangkit dari ranjang "apa yang kau lakukan, beristirahatlah" Naruto menahan Hinata.

"Bagaimana bisa aku istirahat, jika ada kau. Aku ingin istirahat dirumah." Hinata sangat keras kepala. Dan Naruto akhirnya mengalah "baiklah, kau akan ku antarkan pulang" Hinata hanya mengangguk mengingat kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk pulang dengan bus. Hinata menyibakkan selimutnya lantas berusaha turun dari ranjang minimalis itu.

"Kau tidak akan berjalan sendiri, aku akan menggendongmu." Naruto mencengkram lengan Hinata, mengentikan gerakan gadis itu. Hinata melayangkan tatapan protesnya " Kali ini saja kau jangan membantah, aku tahu kepalamu masih terasa sakit." Seru Naruto buru-buru melanjutkan sebelum Hinata memberikan penolakan. Gadis lavender itu mengangguk pasrah membenarkan perkataan pria itu bahwa kepalanya memang masih sakit, dan mungkin ia tak akan sanggup berjalan.

Naruto bergerak maju mendekati Hinata, menyelipkan tangannya pada punggung dan di bawah lipatan kaki Hinata. "Put your hand around my neck, darling" perintah pria itu. Hinata dengan ragu melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling leher jenjang pria itu.

"Kepalamu masih pusing, aku tak keberatan jika kau meminjam bahuku untuk tempatmu bersandar. Hitung-hitung sebagai latihan pada saat malam pertama nanti, siapa tahu kau adalah gadis beruntung yang akan bersama denganku." Hinata memutar jengah matanya mendengar ucapan pria pirang itu. Bisa-bisanya disaat seperti ini ia membicarakan hal yang menurutnya hanya boleh dibicarakan oleh orang dewasa.

Pria pirang ini melangkah santai di koridor kampus yang sudah sepi mengingat ini sudah hampir petang. Pria itu menunduk dan melihat gadis lavender yang tengah ia gendong itu terlelap lagi di pelukannya. Pria pirang itu tersenyum.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Lamborghini milik Kiba, menekan sebuah tombol, kemudian pintu mobil itu terangkat terbuka secara otomatis. Naruto perlahan meletakkan Hinata yang tertidur di kursi depan penumpang, menatap gadis itu sejenak "Kau mungkin memang belum terbiasa berada di dekatku. Tapi itu tidak akan lama lagi."

"Selamat tidur tuan putri." Dan Naruto mengecup kening gadis itu.

.

.

.

Sabtu malam ini Hinata menyibukkan dirinya membaca sebuah novel yang sudah lama belum sempat ia selesai baca. Akibat kondisinya yang sempat drop ia tak bisa kemana-mana. Biasanya ia akan pergi keluar bersama Sakura, mengelilingi jalanan kota yang terlihat ramai dengan stand-stand makanan, atau berkunjung ke sebuah mall untuk berbelanja walaupun jadinya malah Sakura yang terlihat asik berbelanja sana sini sedangkan Hinata memilih menunggu sambil berkunjung ke toko buku mall tersebut. Tiba-tiba sang Ibu memanggil dari luar kamar mengalihkan Hinata dari novel yang sedang di bacanya.

"Hinata ada yang mencarimu."

"Siapa, bu?"

"Seorang pria, katanya temanmu. Ia menunggumu di luar." Lalu terdengar derap langkah yang perlahan-lahan mengecil menandakan sang Ibu sudah meninggalkan depan kamarnya. Hinata mencoba menerka-nerka siapakah gerangan yang malam-malam datang menemuinya. Apakah Naruto? Ah ya pasti pria pirang itu. Hinata sudah sebal duluan memikirkannya. Saat pria itu mengantarkannya pulang karena sakit kemarin, keadaan rumah sedang sepi hanya ada penjaga rumah, Ayah dan Ibunya sedang tidak ada dirumah jadi mereka belum mengetahui Naruto.

Hinata melangkah turun lalu membuka pintu "Mau apa la-" Ucapan Hinata terhenti melihat seseorang yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Sasuke? Sedang apa disini?" Pria raven itu membalikkan badannya menatap Hinata. "Hai, Hinata." Sasuke tersenyum.

.

.

Sasuke memandang punggung Hinata. Dari ruang tamu Sasuke bisa melihat Hinata yang tengah membuatkan teh untuknya. Sudah lama ia tidak bertegur sapa lagi dengan Hinata. Dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan dia, Sasuke terlalu focus sehingga melupakan teman yang lumayan dekat dengannya di kampus.

Hinata datang dengan nampan yang berisi satu teko berisi teh, dua gelas cangkir kosong dan beberapa cemilan. "Jadi, ku kira kau sudah melupakanku" Hinata membuka pembicaraan sembari memindahkan satu-persatu yang ada di nampan ke atas meja kecil.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu?" Sasuke menyahut bingung. "Ya, kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu yang entah apa itu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Bukannya kau yang sedang sibuk dengan duniamu yang baru?"

Hinata yang hendak menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir menghentikan kegiatannya "Dunia baru apa?" Hinata terlihat kikuk. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya "Novel. Kau sibuk membaca novel, aku bahkan heran terkadang kau mengabaikan sekitar dan lebih memilih fokus pada novelmu. Seperti novel adalah belahan jiwamu." Sasuke berucap dengan nada sarkastik. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Hinata menyodorkan cangkir teh ke arah Sasuke "Senang bisa mengobrol lagi denganmu, Sasuke." Hinata tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

"Aku merindukanmu." Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar pernyataan gadis yang memiliki manik violet itu. "Aku juga merindukanmu, sweetheart." gadis violet itu merasakan hatinya berdesir mendengar balasan dari pria tampan yang duduk dihadapannya. Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di sebuah kafe menyempatkan datang memenuhi ajakan gadis dengan wajah bak boneka bermanik violet itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang." Ucap gadis yang bernama Shion itu tersenyum manis. "Tak masalah, mengingat aku tidak ada kegiatan malam ini." Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. Shion mengamati wajah tampan Naruto dengan senyum yang masih terukir di wajah cantiknya. Ia menikmati getaran di dalam dirinya saat memandang pria tampan itu dan menyadari bahwa dirinya masih mencintai pria pirang itu.

"Ah ya, aku sudah memesankanmu hot vanilla latte kesukaanmu, silakan diminum." Seru Shion menawarkan. "Terima kasih, aku tak menyangka kau masih mengingat minuman favoritku." Balas Naruto. Shion hanya mengangguk seraya bergumam 'tentu saja'. Gadis manik violet itu memperhatikan Naruto yang perlahan menyesap vanilla latte nya secara perlahan lantas menenggaknya hingga tak tersisa.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa menyerangnya. Iris sapphire nya menatap Shion yang memandangnya "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Seru Shion. Naruto melihat Shion tersenyum sekilas sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti pria pirang itu.

Naruto menutup kedua matanya, lantas hampir saja menubruk meja. Shion buru-buru beranjak kesampingnya dan meraih pria itu ke pelukannya.

.

.

.

Perlahan iris sapphire itu mulai terbuka, sedikit mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya silau yang berasal dari lampu yang menggantung di atas sebuah ruangan. Pria itu bangkit dari ranjang berukuran king size tempat ia tidur setelah penglihatannya sudah tidak buram lantas melihat ke sekeliling ruangan itu yang nampaknya adalah sebuah apartemen tak begitu asing baginya. Ia melirik ke arah jam di ruangan itu, dan waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Pria itu lantas melirik ke arah tubuhnya yang ternyata sudah tak memakai apa-apa kecuali boxer orangenya, satu-satunya yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Naruto mengernyit heran melihat keadaannya itu. Siapa yang melakukan ini? Benaknya berbicara, lalu dia teringat dengan Shion. Jam tujuh tadi ia bertemu dengan Shion di sebuah kafe.

Saat sedang serius berfikir tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi di apartemen itu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok gadis pirang bermanik violet yang hanya mengenakan lingerie tipis berwarna merah marun, rambut pirangnya terlihat sedikit lepek menambah kesan seksi. "Kau sudah bangun, Naruto?" sahut gadis bermanik violet itu berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan langkah yang terkesan… Erotis.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya melihat penampilan Shion yang sedikit mengeluarkan sisi liarnya. Terlihat jakunnya yang bergerak naik turun. Shion duduk di hadapan Naruto yang sedang duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang, lantas memainkan jari jemarinya di dada bidang pria pirang itu. Naruto menahan nafasnya berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung menerkam gadis di depannya itu. 'Apakah ia berusaha menggodaku?' batin Naruto mengerang frustasi.

"Aku….. Merindukanmu Naruto. Sangat-sangat merindukanmu." Shion berbisik lirih. Naruto memandang bibir gadis itu yang berwarna merah merona, ingin sekali ia mengecupnya. Shion mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto, lantas meraih bibir pria itu memagutnya dengan bibirnya. Naruto balas memagut bibir gadis violet itu, memegang kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar mencoba memperdalam pagutan mereka.

Kedua insan itu menjauhkan wajah mereka merasakan kebutuhan oksigen mereka menipis. Keduanya saling memandang dengan tatapan sayu. "Aku menginginkanmu malam ini. Ayo lakukan yang dulu sering kita lakukan." Lirih Shion, lantas meraih kepala pria pirang itu untuk menyatukan kembali bibir mereka yang sempat terlepas, kali ini lebih liar dan menggebu.

Naruto berbaring di kasur dan Shion diatasnya dengan bibir yang masih saling berpagutan. Naruto kehilangan kendali dirinya, dirinya sudah mulai terbakar nafsu. Pria pirang itu membalas perlakuan gadis di atasnya tak kalah liar. Tangan kekarnya mulai nakal meraba-raba tubuh gadis violet itu menyebabkan Shion mendesah di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Kedua mata pria itu terpejam, di dalam kegelapan itu tiba-tiba dirinya terbayang sosok gadis lavender yang sudah menjadi belahan jiwanya kini, ya dia Hinata Hyuuga. Dan tiba-tiba perkataan gadis itu tempo hari yang lalu terngiang di dalam benaknya.

_'Aku sangat membenci playboy sepertimu yang hanya bisa mempermainkan wanita, mendekati jika ada maunya dan kemudian di buang kalau sudah kau dapat keinginanmu!'_

Naruto membuka kedua matanya, kesadaran tiba-tiba menghantam keras dirinya. Pria itu segera mendorong gadis diatasnya untuk segera menyingkir. Gadis violet itu menatap Naruto terkejut "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau tak seharusnya melakukan ini, sweetheart." Sahut Naruto lembut. Shion menatap Naruto sedih "Kau, Kau menolakku?" Air mata mengalir dari manik violetnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis "Sebagai seorang wanita kau seharusnya menjaga harga dirimu, jangan lakukan yang seperti ini lagi, karena itu artinya kau menjatuhkan harga dirimu di depan seorang pria." Jelas Naruto menghapus air mata gadis itu, lalu pria itu bangkit mengambil celana jins hitam, kaos orange dan hoodie hitamnya lantas mengenakannya kembali. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, sweetheart." Ucap pria pirang itu lalu segera melangkah ke arah pintu, membukanya lantas menghilang di balik pintu.

Shion yang masih berada di atas ranjang hanya diam terpaku menatap kepergian Naruto. Dirinya merasa malu akibat perbuatannya tadi yang memang hampir seperti j*lang, hingga Naruto yang menolaknya dan perbuatan pria itu yang telah menjaga harga dirinya. Shion tersenyum merasakan dirinya semakin menyukai pria itu.

.

**To Be Continue.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Duhh saya keringetan, ngetik chapter ini. Panas banget cuacanya. Ya sudah yah….**

**Haii minna-san akhirnya chapter 4 selesai….. Di chapter ini sudah saya usahakan supaya panjang kayak cintanya Hinata pada Naruto yang tak berujung *plakkk semoga puas ya. Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah me review. Dan untuk yang minta di jelasin gimana awalnya Naruto bisa suka sama Hinata, itu emmm liat nanti aja deh, bisa jadi nanti saya flash back diakhir chapter, mungkin. Maaf kalo ceritanya makin gaje, karena saya ngetiknya spontan tanpa mikir-mikir dulu, dan maaf jika ada kata yang kurang srek gitu karena saya terlalu malas untuk memeriksa lagi ketikan saya, sekali lagi maafkan saya jika ada kekurangan dalam fic ini.**

**Mind To Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : Typo, Abal, OOC, No Children.**

**Hope You Like It….**

**Happy Reading….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari di University Of Japan, suasana kampus pada umumnya. Terlihat mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang baru datang sambil bercanda ria satu sama lain saling membicarakan kegiatan menarik masing-masing pada sabtu malam lalu. Ya, hari ini adalah hari senin, hari dimana setiap orang memulai kembali aktivitas yang menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari setelah meninggalkan sementara rutinitas-rutinitas itu di hari minggu.

Sementara itu tampak dua orang gadis yang tengah berjalan memasuki pelataran kampus, yang satu bersurai indigo dan yang lainnya bersurai pink. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil berbincang.

"Jadi kau menghabiskan sabtu malammu bersama Sasuke?" histeris Sakura tidak percaya. "Ya, hanya mengobrol biasa." Hinata buru-buru menjelaskan. "Oh begitu, ku kira kau ada apa-apa dengan Sasuke" Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, lantas tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya "Ah ngomong-ngomong tentang 'ada apa-apa' sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan Naruto?" Sakura menatap Hinata menggoda sembari menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

Hinata sedikit salah tingkah melihat tatapan Sakura yang sepertinya sangat haus akan jawaban "emmm.. itu.. emm.. Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Balas Hinata gugup. "Tidak ada apa-apanya bagaimana, eh?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Daripada membicarakan itu lebih baik sekarang giliran kau yang menceritakan tentang sabtu malammu?" Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sakura hanya bergumam 'baiklah' mungkin Hinata tidak ingin menceritakannya sekarang.

"Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan mobilmu, hingga ku temukan kau pagi ini berangkat ke kampus menggunakan bus?" Si surai indigo melayangkan pertanyaan ke gadis pink yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak Senior High School.

"Ya. Kau tahu lah ini pertama kalinya" Sakura mengedikkan bahunya, Hinata memandangnya penasaran. "Malam sabtu kemarin aku di ajak Ino pergi ke Dark Race untuk menonton balapan, dan aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk ikut bergabung. Itu pertama kalinya bagiku tetapi aku langsung membuat Volvo ku masuk bengkel." Jelas Sakura lalu menyengir diakhirnya menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Hinata hanya menggeleng mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya "Kau tahu, kau adalah sahabat tergila satu-satunya yang ku punya, tetapi sayangnya kau juga adalah sahabat terbaik yang ku punya" Gadis lavender itu menukas geli lalu tersenyum manis diakhirnya, membuat Sakura yang tadinya cemberut berubah tersenyum juga. Hinata menghela nafasnya "Lain kali jangan melakukan tindakan yang bodoh Sakura. Kemarin itu baru mobil mu yang harus dirawat, aku tak ingin besok-besok kau juga ikut dirawat." Gadis lavender itu menukas khawatir.

Sakura terharu mendengar kekhawatiran Hinata, lantas beringsut memeluk Hinata dari samping masih sambil melangkah. "Aku menyayangimu, sangat." Seru Sakura manja. Hinata terkekeh geli "Aku juga menyayangimu, permen karet ku" Balas Hinata. Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan langkahnya lalu menepuk jidatnya "Oh tidak aku lupa, aku harus mengambil buku paket sejarahku di loker. Kalau tidak membawanya pada saat pelajarannya pasti nanti aku kena sembur Kurenai-sensei lagi." Gerutu Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang, Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya, sahabatnya ini memang benci pelajaran sejarah. "Kau ke kelas duluan ya Hinata, aku akan menyusulmu sesegera mungkin." Setelah itu Sakura membelokkan badannya.

Hinata meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti menuju lantai dua tempat kelas pertamanya berada, kelas Sejarah. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya melihat kerumunan gadis-gadis yang berada di tengah-tengah koridor. Mata lavendernya memperhatikan kerumunan itu, lantas mendapati Naruto yang berada di tengah kerumunan. Tidak heran Naruto di kelilingi para gadis, pria itu bagaikan sebuah magnet yang memiliki daya tarik, yang mampu menarik apapun di sekelilingnya.

Tiba-tiba mata sapphire itu balas menatapnya, membuat Hinata buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Lantas beranjak dari situ mengambil arah pinggiran untuk melewati kerumunan mahasiswi itu untuk melangkah ke arah tangga yang berada di ujung koridor. Hinata bernafas lega berhasil melewati kerumunan itu, badannya sedikit menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa Naruto tidak mengejarnya. Setelah yakin tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan pria pirang itu Hinata membalikkan badannya.

Gadis lavender itu tercekat, matanya memandang tidak percaya 'bagaimana bisa?' batinnya berteriak bingung. Pasalnya saat ia berbalik ia sudah mendapati Naruto berdiri di hadapannya. "Good morning, baby." Naruto menyeringai menampilkan deretan giginya. Hinata berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan pria itu lantas berniat kembali melangkah saat Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu mendorongnya dan memojokkannya ke tembok.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, hmm? Kau tidak merindukanku?" Seru Naruto dengan nada merajuknya. Kedua lengan kekarnya diletakkan disamping tubuh Hinata untuk mengunci gadis itu agar tak bisa kabur. Hinata melarikan matanya kearah lain asalkan tidak bertemu pandang dengan sapphire pria itu yang menatapnya intens. "Masih ingat dengan ucapanku waktu lalu di ruang UKS?" Naruto bertanya membuat Hinata mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang dikatakan Naruto saat dirinya sakit dan ada Naruto yang menjaganya. Lalu segera membulatkan matanya begitu mengingat satu hal yang di ucapkan Naruto yang membuatnya sempat panas dingin.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Hinata yang tampaknya sudah mengingatnya. "I think I will kiss your lips, now." Pria itu berbisik lirih lantas mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang melihat itu sontak menutup matanya. Hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan. Sedangkan ujung bibir mereka baru akan bersentuhan saat tiba-tiba….

"Oy, Naruto sedang apa kau disitu?" Seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya, membuat pria itu mengalihkan atensinya ke sumber suara dan lagi-lagi mendapati Kiba yang mengganggu acaranya.

Hinata membuka matanya, pipinya sudah sangat memerah. Entah kenapa suara seseorang yang siapa lah itu terdengar seperti nyanyian surga di telinganya. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada orang itu yang sudah membuat Naruto mengentikan aksinya. Hinata yang melihat adanya kesempatan untuk kabur langsung menerobos salah satu lengan kekar pria itu lantas segera berlari menaiki anak tangga. "Sial! Kau membuat dia kabur!" geram Naruto pada Kiba. Kiba terkekeh "Wow santai man, itu bukan cara yang tepat untuk menangkap kucing manis itu. Lihat, kau menakutinya." Sahut Kiba sembari menepuk pundak kekar Naruto. Naruto mendengus sebal, seharusnya tadi ia sudah mencium Hinata kalau Kiba tidak datang dan merusaknya.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan santai di koridor lantai dua, langkah sepatunya menggema di sepanjang koridor yang sepi ini mengingat proses belajar sedang berlangsung, semua mahasiswa pasti tengah berada di kelasnya masing-masing. Pria itu hendak menuju perpustakaan yang berada di lantai bawah untuk tidur disana mengingat perpustakaan sangat sepi dan jarang dikunjungi, jadi tidak aka nada orang yang mengganggunya. Ya, pria ini berniat membolos kuliah dan memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur.

Naruto terhenti saat melewati kelas sejarah, pria itu tersenyum kecil saat dilihatnya Hinata yang sedang serius memandang Kurenai-sensei yang tengah menjelaskan di depan kelas. Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jinsnya, mengetik sesuatu disana lalu setelahnya mencari kontak dengan nama 'My Beautiful Girl' lantas menyentuh kata send. Naruto menampilkan seringainya.

Dari awal saat Naruto memberikan nomornya pada Hinata, tidak pernah sekalipun Hinata menghubunginya. Bagi Naruto mudah saja mencari tahu nomor gadis itu tanpa perlu menunggu gadis itu menghubunginya. Karena sampai rambut pirangnya berubah jadi putih pun Hinata tidak akan pernah menghubunginya.

Gadis lavender itu merasakan ponselnya bergetar saat tengah serius memperhatikan Kurenai-sensei yang tengah menulis di papan tulis sambil sesekali menerangkan mengenai karya-karya seniman terkenal di abad 17. Hinata mengambil ponsel di saku celananya lantas mengernyit heran melihat ada pesan masuk. 'Siapa yang mengirimiku pesan?' batin Hinata bertanya.

Hinata menyentuh ponselnya hingga menampilkan isi pesan itu, keningnya mengernyit membaca sederet tulisan itu yang di kirim oleh nomor yang tak dikenalnya.

_'Lihat ke luar jendela, darling ;)'_

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya keluar jendela lantas memelototkan matanya melihat Naruto yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahnya sambil tersenyum geli. Hinata terus mempertahankan ekspresinya itu hingga ponselnya kembali bergetar.

_'Jangan menatapku seperti kau sedang melihat hantu, darling.'_

Hinata segera memperbaiki ekspresinya. Lantas kembali mencoba fokus pada Kurenai-sensei di depan. Ponsel ungu gadis itu kembali bergetar, lagi-lagi pesan teks dari Naruto.

_'Kau mengabaikanku dan lebih memilih memperhatikan papan tulis kotor itu daripada wajah tampanku, hmm?'_

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela dan memandang Naruto dengan wajah kesalnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ponsel Hinata bergetar.

_'Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu darling. Kau membuatku ingin segera menerobos masuk lantas menculikmu dan segera membawamu ke pelataran untuk segera menikah denganku ;)'_

Hinata memandang Naruto tak percaya, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum menatapnya. Seluruh mahasiswa di ruangan itu mulai menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Para Mahasiswi yang ada di situ berteriak histeris melihat pria pirang itu di balik kaca jendela dengan senyumannya, membuat kelas sejarah itu semakin rusuh. Kurenai-sensei terlihat bingung dengan kelasnya yang tiba-tiba berisik lantas berusaha membuat kelasnya tenang kembali.

Hinata yang melihat hal ini mulai mengetikkan sesuatu lantas menyentuh kata send. Sedangkan di luar sana Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat kelas yang tadinya tenang menjadi ramai akibat ulahnya, ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar lantas membukanya dan tersenyum mengetahui pengirimnya.

_'Cepat pergi dari depan kelasku, kumohon. Kau membuat kelas ini menjadi kacau.'_

Naruto dengan cepat mengetikkan balasannya dan segera mengirimkannya. Hinata membuka ponselnya melihat balasan dari Naruto.

_'Baiklah, aku akan pergi. See you again, beauty :*'_

Lalu Naruto melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas sejarah melanjutkan langkahnya ke perpustakaan. Hinata menghela nafasnya, kelasnya berangsur-angsur tenang setelah Naruto pergi.

.

.

.

"Jadi sabtu malam kemarin kau pergi dengan Shion?" Kiba berteriak histeris membuat Naruto sedikit berjengit kaget. "Ya, dan bisakah kau pelankan suara cemprengmu itu?" Naruto menyahut ketus masih mengusap telinganya yang masih berdengung. Bagaimana tidak? Pria berambut coklat itu berteriak di depan telinganya. Saat ini Kiba dan Gaara menyusul Naruto ke perpustakaan. Pelajaran mata kuliah hari ini sudah selesai dengan cepat.

"Kau bilang menyukai Hinata, tetapi masih berjalan bersama Shion. Aku jadi meragukan perasaanmu." Seru Kiba. Naruto yang sedang dalam posisi berbaring menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Jika kau hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaannya lebih baik jangan, Naruto. Dia masih terlalu polos untuk kau permainkan." Kali ini Gaara angkat suara mencoba mengemukakan pendapatnya. Sedangkan Kiba mengangguk setuju perkataan Gaara.

Naruto menatap langit-langit perpustakaan. "Aku yakin aku mencintainya. Dia satu-satunya wanita yang membuat jantung ini berdebar jika berada di dekatnya. Bersamanya membuatku ingin selalu melindunginya. Berada jauh darinya membuatku merasakan rindu yang teramat sangat seperti setahun tanpa hujan."

"Tapi dia tidak mencintaimu, Naruto." Gaara mengingatkan. "Aku tahu itu." Naruto menyahut muram. "Hei, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan cara itu saja Naruto?." Kiba berujar sambil tersenyum menggoda, Naruto menyeringai "Aku bisa saja menidurinya, dan otomatis dia menjadi milikku." Naruto menghentikan seringainya "Tetapi aku tidak bisa Kiba, aku ingin dia menjadi milikku tapi bukan dengan cara seperti itu. Aku tak ingin menyakitinya." Lanjut Naruto tampak frustasi.

Mendengar itu Kiba dan Gaara saling berpandangan penuh arti. Kiba menatap Naruto "Ternyata kau memang benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta."

Gaara berjalan mendekati pria pirang itu lantas menepuk pundaknya memberikan semangat "Kalau begitu kau harus mendapatkannya. Perjuangkan cintamu itu!"

"Yeayyy benar itu Naruto, kau harus berjuang." Kiba ikut menyemangati Naruto. Naruto tersenyum senang di semangati oleh kedua sahabatnya. Kedua sapphire nya kembali menampakkan kobaran semangatnya setelah sebelumnya sempat putus asa.

"Ya, seberat rintangan apapun yang akan ku lalui akan ku jalani untuk mendapatkannya!"

Kiba melirik jam tangannya 'pukul 2 siang' batinnya. "Yo, teman-teman. Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi." Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak gatal. Naruto memandang Kiba bingung "Kau mau kemana? Tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya kau paling semangat kalau tidur."

"engg… itu… engg… aku.." Gugup Kiba mengusap-usap tengkuknya. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang tak seperti biasa. "Dia akan pergi berdua dengan Ino jam 3 nanti".

Mendengar penuturan Gaara, Naruto mendelikkan matanya ke arah Kiba "Wow lihat, sepertinya sahabat kita yang satu ini termakan omongannya sendiri" Ejek Naruto.

"Diamlah kau Naruto." Kiba menyahut kesal "Aku hanya kasihan padanya yang sudah berkali-kali kutolak tetapi tetap masih berusaha mengejarku, lagipula ini hanya jalan-jalan biasa." Lanjut Kiba sewot.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu yang gagal mencium Hinata, eh" Kiba menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat wajah Naruto yang langsung berubah kesal. Gaara menaikkan kedua alisnya beralih memandang Naruto "Kau mencoba menciumnya?".

"Ya, tetapi gagal karena pria kesepian itu menggangguku." Seru Naruto dengan nada ketus. Kiba membelalakkan matanya mendengar Naruto mencemoohnya "Kau bilang apa, huh? Siapa bilang aku kesepian? Asal kau tahu saja setiap harinya aku selalu sibuk karena di ikuti oleh Ino!" Sungut Kiba berapi-api "Ahhh KUUSSSOOO! Karena kalian aku jadi terlambat." Kiba menjerit kesal lantas segera pergi dari perpustakaan itu setengah berlari.

Naruto tergelak melihat Kiba, lalu berusaha menghentikan tawanya lantas memandang Gaara "Jadi apakah kau juga ingin pergi?" Gaara balas menatap Naruto "Ya, aku sudah ada janji dengan Matsuri." Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, lantas menatap Gaara yang melangkah keluar.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang memejamkan matanya "Mereka semua sibuk dengan pasangannya masing-masing, hanya aku saja yang masih sendiri." Naruto bergumam lantas mendengus menyadari dia tidak seberuntung teman-temannya dalam urusan pasangan. Gaara dengan Matsuri itu karena Matsuri yang suka, Kiba dengan Ino? Jangan ditanya, bukan sebuah rahasia lagi semua orang pun tahu bahwa Ino yang mengejar-ngejar Kiba. Sedangkan dirinya? Hanya dirinya yang berusaha mengejar.

Roda kehidupan sudah berputar rupanya, dulu gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya. Sekarang, giliran dia yang mengejar. Itu lah kehidupan, terkadang apa yang kita inginkan untuk mendapatkannya tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

**.**

**Perforce Love by Katherine**

**.**

"Kau sekarang tahu kan Kurenai-sensei itu memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Seenaknya sekali dia memberikan tugas merangkum satu buku yang bahkan mampu membuat anak orang berakhir di pemakaman jika kau gunakan itu untuk menimpuknya." Gadis itu berceloteh kesal, kesal sekali rasanya sampai-sampai ia berfikir akan mempraktekkan ucapannya tadi. Gadis itu benar-benar mengutuk pelajaran sejarah beserta senseinya itu.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas pasrah mengetahui mungkin malam ini ia akan lembur diperpustakaan demi mengerjakan tugas menyedihkan dari senseinya itu. Membaca buku yang tebalnya berlapis-lapis lantas merangkumnya di buku tulis. Hahhh rutinitas anak kuliahan memang penuh cobaan. Mereka sampai di perpustakaan yang sepi itu. Tidak ada penjaga yang menjaga perpustakaan karena siswa dibebaskan meminjam buku selama apapun. Benar-benar elit.

Sepanjang perjalanan hingga sampai pun gadis pink itu masih menggerutu kesal, menyumpah serapahi siapa saja yang memberikan usul memasukkan pelajaran Sejarah ke dalam jurusan Kesenian.

"Sudahlah Sakura, percuma kau menggerutu terus. Lebih baik kita mulai mengerjakan supaya cepat selesai." Gadis indigo itu menyela gerutuan kesal sahabat pinknya. Lalu berjalan ke arah meja kursi yang disediakan di dalam perpustakaan. Ya, kedua gadis ini berniat mengerjakan setidaknya kalau bisa separuh dari keseluruhannya bersama-sama di perpus.

Mereka mulai mengeluarkan alat tulis mereka, lalu membuka buku yang super tebal untuk mereka baca kemudian sesekali beralih menulis pada buku catatan mereka. Terus begitu selama beberapa jam kedepan.

Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar, ada pesan masuk. Sakura membulatkan matanya begitu membaca pesan yang diterimanya, lalu segera beralih pada Hinata.

"Aduh Hinata, tidak biasanya Ibu menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang. Dan aku harus bergegas, apa kau juga akan pulang?" Tanya Sakura sembari membereskan alat tulisnya buru-buru memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya "Ah tanggung sekali Sakura. Sepertinya aku disini dulu sebentar lagi. Kau pulanglah tak apa." Sakura memandang Hinata "Kau yakin tak apa ku tinggal sendiri?" Mata hijau emerald nya menyorot khawatir. "Ya, aku tak apa. Kau tenang saja. Lagipula lampu disini tidak akan padam kok." Hinata mencoba meyakinkan Sakura. Memang benar lampu di universitas pada malam hari akan tetap menyala, karena tentu saja gedung akan dipakai oleh mahasiswa yang memilih untuk kuliah malam walaupun tidak terlalu banyak.

"Yasudah aku pulang dulu Hinata, kau jaga dirimu baik-baik." Hinata hanya berdehem, lavendernya beralih lagi ke bukunya setelah Sakura meninggalkan perpustakaan. Kembali menekuni buku tebal itu membaca deret-berderet kata di dalamnya lantas menulis poin penting yang ia temukan ke buku catatannya.

.

.

Hinata merenggangkan badannya merasakan tubuhnya terasa pegal akibat berjam-jam duduk untuk mengerjakan tugas. Matanya melirik jam dinding perpustakaan yang tergantung disana menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam kurang sepuluh menit. Lantas segera membereskan alat tulisnya untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya. Sebelumnya Hinata sudah mengirimi pesan ke rumah bahwa ia pulang terlambat.

"Arrrggggghhhhhhh….." Hinata menjerit takut saat tiba-tiba lampu perpustakaan padam. Hinata menggeser tubuhnya yang gemetar ke samping meja lantas meringkuk disana sembari memeluk tubuhnya. Gadis lavender ini memang sangat takut gelap, bisa dibilang ia memiliki phobia. Hinata merutuk dirinya habis-habisan, kenapa dia tidak pulang dari tadi saja, kenapa dia menolak tawaran Sakura. Ingin rasanya Hinata segera berlari ke luar dari perpustakaan. Tapi apa daya, jarak pintu dengan dirinya berada kini tidak dekat. Ia harus melewati lorong rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi untuk mencapai pintu. Perpustakaan ini sangat luas. Hinata menangis terisak, dirinya sudah dilanda ketakutan yang luar biasa, tubuhnya sudah berkeringat.

.

.

.

Pria pirang itu membuka matanya terkejut saat mendengar suara teriakan yang lumayan keras. Pria itu mengernyit memandangi suasana perpustakaan yang gelap gulita. 'Apakah lampu perpustakaan mati?' batinnya bertanya. Pria itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, berfikir sepertinya ia sudah tertidur cukup lama terlihat dari langit yang sudah gelap dari jendela perpustakaan.

Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya sedikit merenggangkan ototnya, lantas berjalan ke arah pintu untuk segera pulang. Langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti begitu pendengarannya menangkap suara seorang gadis yang sedang terisak. Bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang membayangkan jika suara itu berasal dari hantu penunggu perpustakaan.

Memikirkannya membuat Naruto hendak mengambil langkah seribu, tetapi tidak jadi begitu mendengar hantu itu bergumam "Ibu, aku takut." Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, mana mungkin hantu bisa merasa takut?

Lalu Naruto teringat suara teriakan seorang gadis yang membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Apa jangan-jangan ada orang lain di dalam perpustakaan selain dirinya? Batinnya sibuk berspekulasi. Lantas dengan langkah pelan memberanikan diri menghampiri sudut perpustakaan lainnya tempat suara isakan itu berasal.

Naruto sedikit gentar tetapi dia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya perlahan. Suara isakan semakin terdengar begitu ia sampai di pojok perpustakaan tempat dimana buku-buku sejarah diletakkan. Iris sapphirenya bergerak menatap bagian lain perpustakaan yang terlihat lebih gelap akibat rak-rak buku yang terlampau tinggi menghalangi sinar rembulan untuk masuk.

Lalu iris biru nya terhenti pada sosok gadis yang sedang duduk meringkuk di sela-sela kursi dan membenamkan wajahnya. Terlihat tubuhnya yang bergetar menunjukkan sekali bahwa gadis itu sangat ketakutan. Naruto mendekati gadis itu lalu berjongkok dihadapannya menepuk pundaknya "Hei, kau tak apa?"

Perbuatannya malah membuat gadis itu semakin meringkuk ketakutan "Ku-Kumohon pe-pergi. Ja-jangan menggangguku, hiks, kumohon." Pria itu panik melihat gadis itu yang malah makin terisak mengira dirinya hantu. "Hei, lihat aku! Aku bukan hantu." Naruto menarik lembut tangan gadis itu "Lihat aku" Seru pria itu mengangkat kepala gadis itu untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Hinata?" Naruto terkejut mendapati gadis yang tengah ketakutan itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga.

Dalam kegelapan Hinata masih bisa melihat iris biru sapphire pria di depannya yang ia ketahui adalah iris mata Naruto "Na-Naruto?" Lantas dengan tiba-tiba gadis lavender itu memeluk Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada dada pria itu masih terisak. Naruto terpaku selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya bergeser ke samping Hinata lantas segera melingkarkan tangannya balas memeluk gadis itu. Tangan kekarnya mengusap lembut rambut panjang Hinata, membiarkan gadis itu menangis dipelukannya. Air matanya membasahi kaos pria itu, Naruto tak masalah asalkan itu bisa membuat Hinata tenang. "Aku takut.. Jangan tinggalkan aku" Pinta Hinata masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ssshhhhh Aku disini. Aku disini Hinata." Seru Naruto berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Hinata yang masih terisak semakin mempererat pelukannya, dan Naruto balas mempererat membuat tubuh mereka semakin menempel.

.

.

.

Naruto sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya lalu meraih dagu Hinata dengan jemarinya berusaha mengangkat wajah gadis itu menghadap wajahnya. Terlihat wajah sembab Hinata dengan air mata yang masih turun dari kedua matanya. Naruto mengusap air mata itu dengan jari-jemarinya. Usapan Naruto di punggung Hinata terhenti begitu merasakan gadis dipelukannya sudah sedikit tenang, isakannya juga sudah mereda walaupun tubuhnya masih sedikit bergetar. Naruto yang melihat Hinata seperti itu berusaha menyimpulkan.

"Hinata, apa kau phobia gelap, hmm?" Tanya pria pirang itu dengan nada lembut. Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, tubuhnya sudah lemas akibat adrenalinnya yang berpacu keras akibat phobianya itu. Naruto mengusap peluh gadis itu penuh perhatian "Baiklah, kita akan segera keluar dari ruangan gelap ini." Lalu pria itu dengan gerakan yang terkesan sangat hati-hati menggendong Hinata dengan bridal style. Dan segera melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan.

Naruto berjalan di sepanjang lorong masih menggendong Hinata, langkah kakinya terdengar menggema di koridor yang sepi.

"Naruto, kau bisa menurunkanku. Aku sudah merasa baik." Seru Hinata memecah kesunyian malam membuat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat Hinata "Apa kau yakin?" Sahut pria itu sedikit cemas.

"Ya, aku sudah tak apa. Lagipula aku tak ingin terus merepotkanmu." Hinata merasa sungkan. "Aku tak merasa direpotkan olehmu." Naruto mencoba mengelak.

"Ayolah, aku tahu tubuhku ini berat." Hinata sedikit merengek membuat Naruto tersenyum, sangat tampan. "Baiklah baik, nona Hyuuga." Takut membuat Hinata kesal Naruto akhirnya menurunkan Hinata.

"Tetapi tetap aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Ini perintah, nona!" Naruto menegaskan begitu melihat tatapan protes Hinata. "Baik, Tuan." Hinata menyahut dramatis, Naruto terkekeh lalu mengacak-acak surai indigo gadis itu.

"Ugh berhentilah kau menghancurkan rambutku, Naruto!" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari rambutnya. Naruto menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi gadis lavender itu. "Aku jadi terlihat tambah jelek akibat perbuatanmu." Sebal Hinata mencoba merapikan helaian indigonya.

Naruto bersidekap memperhatikan Hinata lantas menarik sebelah alisnya. "Kau tetap terlihat cantik dimataku, darling." Kedip Naruto memberikan tatapan menggodanya.

"Ughhh.. Jangan mulai lagi, Naruto!" Erang Hinata.

.

.

.

Range Rover Naruto berhenti di depan rumah megah gadis indigo. "Terima kasih, Naruto." Ucap Hinata lalu segera melepaskan safety belt nya. "Hinata." Naruto memanggil Hinata ketika gadis itu hendak membuka pintu Range Rover itu. Hinata berbalik dan menemukan Sapphire itu memandangnya intens, Hinata memandang sapphire Naruto mencoba menemukan sesuatu dari kedua sapphire nya, mencoba menyelami lebih dalam. Dan yang ditemukannya adalah Cinta, tatapan sapphire nya menyaratkan rasa cinta yang dalam?

"Ya?" Hinata mengalihkan pemikirannya itu dan menunggu pria itu mengucapkan sesuatu. Naruto mendekat lantas mengecup pipi gadis itu lembut "Selamat malam" ucap Naruto setelah melepaskan kecupannya.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya terkejut, lantas mencoba membalas pernyataan Naruto meski sedikit gugup "Se-selamat malam" Hinata segera melangkah keluar mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai menampakkan rona merah. Gadis itu berjalan melewati gerbang lantas berjalan menuju pintu. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang masih menemukan Range Rover Naruto di luar sana. Pria itu hanya ingin memastikan Hinata masuk ke rumahnya dengan selamat.

.

.

Range Rover Naruto bergerak melintasi halaman keluarga Namikaze yang lumayan luas itu. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ia tak berhenti tersenyum. Setelah Range Rover nya terparkir di garasi, pria itu segera melangkah memasuki bangunan yang kental dengan gaya Jepang itu yang adalah rumahnya. Naruto mengernyit heran mendapati ruang tamunya yang sepi. Biasanya ia mendapati Kaa-san nya di ruang tamu sudah siap untuk mengomelinya jika ia pulang malam.

Pria pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Lantas berhenti di tengah tangga mendengar percakapan dua orang yang tidak salah lagi adalah orang tuanya.

"Aku ingin kita segera memberitahunya, Minato." Kushina terlihat begitu ngotot. "Kita pasti akan segera memberitahunya, tapi tidak sekarang Kushina." Bujuk pria yang terlihat seperti Naruto itu. "Baiklah, aku hanya tidak sabar saja." Kushina menghela nafasnya.

Naruto mengernyit heran 'memberitahu apa?' batinnya bertanya-tanya. Sepertinya orang tuanya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi sedetik kemudian pria itu mengedikkan kedua bahunya, toh nanti juga ia akan diberitahu, pikirnya. Lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 finished... Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me review. Wahhh ternyata masih banyak dalam fic saya yang masih harus diperbaiki, gomen. Dan untuk pairing saya sudah konsisten dengan apa yang saya tulis di paling atas. Jadi ending fic ini tetap NaruHina. Segitu aja sih dari saya, gomen tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu.**

**Mind To Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : Typo, Abal, OOC.**

**Hope You Like It….**

**Happy Reading….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat sebuah bus berhenti di halte di depan universitas di sebrang jalan, semua penumpang yang beridentitas mahasiswa bergegas turun dari kendaraan umum itu. Sementara itu di tepi jalan tepat di depan universitas seorang pria berambut pirang duduk di kap mobilnya dengan tangan bersidekap memandang orang-orang yang turun dari bus dari balik kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. Hari ini pria itu memakai kaos berwarna putih dilapisi dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam lengan panjang dengan kerah panjang yang menutupi leher jenjang pria itu, serta celana jins berwarna hitam dan disempurnakan oleh sepatu supra berwarna putih dengan corak emas, He's look dashing. Di tambah lagi mobil dibelakangnya adalah sebuah Ferrari Enzo berwarna merah membuat penampilan pria itu semakin mencolok. Terlihat dari para mahasiswa yang memandangnya iri dan para mahasiswi menatap kagum pria pirang yang kini terlihat makin keren itu.

Pria pirang itu menegakkan tubuhnya begitu melihat sosok yang ditunggunya sejak tadi tengah melangkah ke arahnya ahh lebih tepatnya ke arah universitas. Mengabaikan tatapan mahasiswa serta jeritan mahasiswi, pria itu berjalan santai lantas menghadang gadis bersurai indigo itu.

Hinata gadis indigo itu menghentikan langkahnya begitu seorang pria yang dikenalnya menghadang jalannya "Naruto?" panggil gadis itu heran. "Selamat pagi." Seru Naruto tersenyum miring sembari membuka kacamata hitamnya. Mata sapphire itu memandangi penampilan Hinata, meliriknya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Gadis itu mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru muda, kaki jenjangnya dilapisi celana jins berwarna coklat tua, rambut gadis itu di kuncir satu kesamping lalu di dikepalanya terpasang topi kupluk berwarna putih membuat gadis ini semakin manis.

Gadis lavender itu merasa risih diperhatikan sebegitu intensnya oleh pria pirang di hadapannya itu. "Mau apa?" Sahut Hinata tanpa basa-basi ke Naruto, membuat Naruto menampilkan senyumannya. "Aku ingin kau menemaniku sepanjang hari ini" Balas Naruto.

"Sepanjang hari? Tentu saja tidak bisa aku harus kuliah" Hinata menatap Naruto heran, lantas berniat meninggalkan pria itu ketika Naruto menahan lengannya. "Memboloslah untuk hari ini saja, denganku. Anggap itu sebagai balas budi atas pertolonganku kemarin" Naruto memberikan tatapan penuh permohonannya pada Hinata. Hinata hendak membuka mulutnya ketika Naruto langsung menarik tangan mungilnya menuju Ferrari Enzo nya yang terparkir. Hinata hanya mengikuti langkah Naruto pasrah. Gadis itu paling tidak suka dirinya mempunyai hutang budi, itu menunjukkan betapa sering ia merepotkan orang lain. Dan Hinata tak suka itu.

.

.

.

Naruto menghentikan Ferrari Enzo nya di kawasan Dark Race, Hinata sangat mengetahui bahwa kawasan ini adalah tempat di adakannya balapan liar. Demi apa, Naruto mengajaknya kesini? Apakah ia berniat mengajaknya untuk ikut balapan? Demi Neptunus, seharusnya ia menolak ajakan pria ini.

Naruto keluar dari mobil lantas melangkah memutari Ferrari nya untuk membukakan pintu mobil yang di duduki Hinata. Lantas Hinata segera menjejakkan kakinya di jalan aspal itu. Naruto lantas merangkul pundak Hinata. Hinata berniat menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari pundaknya lantas mengurungkan niatnya begitu sekelompok orang yang sepertinya adalah gangster menghampiri mereka. Hinata merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto begitu melihat seorang pria berambut orange yang digelayuti seorang wanita dan dengan tindik di hidungnya menatapnya tajam. Sepertinya pria itu adalah pemimpinnya.

"Naruto? Ternyata kau datang." Tegur si pria itu saat sudah sampai di depan mereka. "Yeah" Naruto menyahut serius. "Dan wow kau tidak sendiri. Siapakah gadis yang bersamamu itu?" Seru pria itu lagi menatap Hinata.

"Dia yang akan menjadi nyonya Namikaze nanti, namanya Hinata Hyuuga." Jawab Naruto sedikit melirik Hinata menggoda. Hinata berusaha menahan diri agar tak memunculkan semburat merah dengan memilih mengabaikan pernyataan Naruto.

"Hai, namaku Pein. Senang bertemu dengan gadis manis sepertimu, Hinata" Hinata hanya memberikan senyum wajarnya menanggapi perkenalan Pein. "Apakah kau akan mengajaknya saat kau bertanding nanti?" Pein beralih menatap Naruto. "Ya, dia akan menemaniku." Balas Naruto.

Hinata menatap Naruto bermaksud meminta penjelasan pria pirang itu. Pein yang merasa ada sesuatu yang perlu dibicarakan oleh kedua pasangan itu lantas segera beranjak pergi "Sepertinya kalian butuh waktu untuk berbicara berdua. Naruto, sampai bertemu di garis start." Lalu Pein berlalu pergi dari sana.

Setelah Pein meninggalkan mereka Hinata mulai membuka suaranya "Apa maksud perkataanmu itu? Kau berniat mengajakku balapan bersamamu? Demi tuhan, Naruto. Aku nyaris terkena kejang saat Ayahku mengemudi dengan kecepatan sedikit diatas rata-rata. Dan sekarang kau mau membawaku ikut serta dalam ajang kebut-kebutan yang mungkin berpotensi membuatku serangan jantung? Aku jelas menolaknya, lagipula aku masih ingin hidup." Seru Hinata dramatis. Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar omongan panjang kali lebar Hinata, ternyata gadis ini juga bisa cerewet ya? Batinnya.

"Kau tidak lihat sekitarmu? Orang-orang disini sebagian besar adalah gangster. Jika kau memilih untuk menungguku daripada ikut denganku, aku tak yakin kau dapat selamat dari mereka. Kau lihat tatapan mereka? Mereka seperti macan yang melihat mangsa empuk untuk segera diterkam." Naruto sedikit menakut-nakuti gadis itu. Walaupun kemungkinannya bisa saja terjadi jika Hinata benar-benar memilih tidak ikut, tetapi Naruto tetap tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Hinata, barang seujung kuku pun.

Hinata yang sepertinya termakan omongan pria pirang itu, terlihat dari bola matanya yang mengernyit ngeri memandang sekitar hanya bisa pasrah. Lantas menyahut "Baiklah, aku akan ikut." Naruto tersenyum senang "Good girl."

.

.

.

Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam Ferrari nya lantas memberikan sebuah helm kepada Hinata untuk melindungi kepala gadis itu dari benturan yang kalau-kalau terjadi. Pria pirang itu juga sudah mengenakan sebuah helm dikepalanya. Hinata menerima helm itu, melepas topi kupluk putihnya lantas mengenakan helm yang sudah diberikan Naruto kepadanya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di garis start, karena perlombaan akan segera di mulai. Ada empat orang yang bertanding hari ini termasuk Naruto. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya melihat sekelilingnya.

Terlihat di sebelah kanan Ferrari Enzo milik Naruto terdapat Lamborghini Reventon milik pria bernama Pein tadi, disebelah kiri nya terdapat Skyline milik seorang wanita yang rambutnya dikuncir empat, dan disebelah Skyline itu terdapat Toyota Supra yang Hinata tidak ketahui siapa pengendaranya, karena saat Toyota Supra itu memasuki garis start si pengemudi tidak keluar dari mobilnya.

Mobil-mobil yang akan dibalapkan ini termasuk mobil-mobil mahal yang pasti harganya selangit. Hinata tak sanggup membayangkan berkoper-koper uang digunakan untuk membeli mobil-mobil itu yang pada akhirnya hanya digunakan untuk balapan.

Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan terlihat mobil-mobil balap milik penonton berjejer dipinggir lintasan yang pastinya tak kalah mahalnya dengan empat mobil yang akan berlomba hari ini. Bisa gadis lavender itu sebutkan beberapa yang ia ketahui. Ada Bugatti Veyron Super Sports, Aston Martin One-77, Pagani zonda Clinque Roadster, Zenvo ST1, Mclaren F1, SSC Ultimate Aero dan siapa yang tidak tahu mobil ini yang terkenal dengan sebutan badboy car yaitu Ascari A10.

Sudah pasti mereka bukan orang biasa, walaupun mereka berandal tetapi mampu memiliki mobil-mobil dengan harga selangit itu. Hinata hanya mendecakkan lidahnya kagum.

Orang-orang yang berdiri mengelilingi keempat mobil itu mulai menyingkir. Sepertinya balapan akan segera di mulai, terlihat ke empat pelomba mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya, termasuk Naruto. Naruto memutar kunci Ferrari Enzo nya lantas menekan tombol starter untuk menghidupkan mesin. Terlihat seorang wanita yang berpakaian minim, hanya memakai bra di balut jaket kulit coklatnya dan celana super pendek berjalan ke tengah-tengah membawa kain berwarna di tangannya. Wanita itu memegang kain itu dengan satu tangannya dan menjulurkannya kedepan. Tangan satunya lagi memberikan aba-aba hitungan dengan jarinya. Semua mobil berada dalam keadaan siap melaju.

Satu…. Satu jarinya teracung. Hinata sedikit meneguk ludahnya.

Dua…. Satu jarinya teracung kembali. Hinata sedikit mencengkram safety belt yang terpasang disekelilingnya.

Tiga…. Jari ketiganya teracung, Suasana sudah ramai oleh suara gas mobil yang ditekan berulang kali menandakan keempat mobil itu sudah siap segera meluncur.

Dan kain merah ditangan wanita itu meluncur jatuh, sepersekian detik berikutnya keempat mobil itu melesat cepat melewati wanita tadi bersama kain merahnya yang belum sempat menyentuh tanah tertiup terbang terbawa angin akibat kecepatan mobil yang terlampau cepat, meninggalkan debu-debu yang saling berterbangan.

Keempat mobil itu saling berusaha mendahului untuk mencapai posisi terdepan dalam posisi yang saling berdekatan. Terlihat Lamborghini Reventon dan Skyline itu saling beradu kecepatan. Lamborghini itu melesat maju setelah menghantamkan bodynya ke arah Skyline membuat mobil itu oleng ditengah jalan dan membuat Toyota Super dan Ferrari Enzo dibelakangnya yang juga terlihat sedang mengadu body segera memisahkan diri menyisakan celah ditengah, lalu melesat begitu saja melewati Skyline yang kecepatannya sedang turun itu.

Saat ini Lamborghini milik Pein menempati posisi pertama setelah sebelumnya berhasil memenangkan duel dengan pengendara Skyline itu. Sedangkan tidak jauh dibelakangnya Toyota Supra sedang saling salip-menyalip dengan Ferrari milik Naruto.

Gadis lavender itu sedikit ngeri melihat duel yang tengah terjadi antara Ferrari yang sedang ditempatinya dan sebuah Toyota Supra yang entah siapa pengemudinya. Gadis itu melirik kearah Naruto yang dengan tajam memusatkan pandangannya kedepan, raut wajahnya kali ini terlihat sangat serius.

Toyota itu berhasil melaju kencang meninggalkan Ferrari milik Naruto. Naruto mendecih melihat itu lalu menginjak gas semakin memperdalamnya hendak menyalip dari sebelah kanan. Tiba-tiba Toyota Supra itu bergerak ke arah kanan menutup jalur Ferrari Enzo nya. Naruto memutar stir membelokkan Ferrarinya ke kiri dan Toyota Supra didepannya juga ikut belok ke arah kiri menutup jalan. Naruto mencoba lagi kekanan dan kekiri tetapi terus-menerus di hadang. "Sial!" geram Naruto menggeletukkan giginya.

Gadis lavender disampingnya mencengkram kuat dashboard mobil. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia menoleh kesamping dan melihat pohon-pohon diluar seperti berlarian saling mengejar mengingatkannya seberapa cepat mobil ini.

Posisi pertama masih ditempati oleh Lamborghini Reventon milik Pein, yang kedua Toyota Supra, Ketiga Ferrari Enzo milik Naruto dan terakhir Skyline. Mobil ini saling mengejar dengan kecepatan tinggi mengalahkan kecepatan angin. Di depan ada sebuah tikungan, Naruto bersiap-siap untuk rencananya yang sudah ia susun dikepalanya. Ferrari nya sedikit mengurangkan kecepatan lajunya menyisakan jarak dengan Toyota Supra didepannya.

Toyota Supra itu sedikit mengurangi kecepatan saat mulai melintasi tikungan, Naruto yang melihat itu segera menginjak pedal gas nya dalam-dalam melajukan dengan cepat Ferrari enzo nya untuk mengejar Toyota Supra yang sedang akan melewati tikungan. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan Naruto membanting stirnya menyebabkan roda Ferrari nya bergesekan keras dengan aspal menimbulkan bekas yang tertinggal disana.

Tetapi perbuatannya itu membuat Ferrari Enzo nya berhasil melewati Toyota Supra itu, Naruto tersenyum puas. Hinata melihat Toyota Supra itu hampir oleng saat mobil Naruto sedikit menunjukkan atraksi banting stirnya, namun rupanya si pengemudi berhasil mengendalikannya lagi. Saat ini Ferrari Enzo milik Naruto lah yang berada diposisi kedua. Naruto menambah kecepatan Ferrari nya berusaha mengejar Lamborghini yang melesat jauh didepan.

Garis awal start yang juga merupakan garis finish sudah hampir dekat. Setelah melalui tikungan kecil yang merupakan tikungan terakhir di trek itu dan yang selanjutnya hanyalah jalan lurus sampai ke garis finish. Naruto yang melihat itu segera menginjak pedal gas nya dalam-dalam hampir mencapai maksimal, membuat Ferrari Enzo nya melaju secepat angin menyabet posisi Lamborghini Reventon yang sedari awal meraih posisi terdepan.

Suara mesin berdesing kencang mulai terdengar, orang-orang yang sudah menunggu digaris finish tampak melayangkan tatapannya ke arah trek dan berteriak-teriak heboh begitu menyaksikan Ferrari Enzo merah lah yang terlebih dahulu melewati garis finish, disusul Lamborghini Reventon, Toyota Supra serta Skyline yang agak tertinggal jauh. Semua penonton berhamburan ke arah mobil-mobil itu.

Di dalam Ferrari Enzo itu Naruto tersenyum senang, karena berhasil menang. Pria itu mengalihkan atensinya pada gadis di sampingnya "Kemenanganku kali ini kutujukan padamu, darling." Ucap pria itu dengan seringai dibibirnya. Hinata melihat Naruto, masih sibuk mengatur deru nafasnya yang seakan ikut berpacu selama balapan tadi.

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat kondisi gadis itu, sebelah tangannya terulur merapikan anak rambut gadis itu yang sedikit berantakan lantas berucap "Kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan ini, karena ketika kita sudah menikah nanti, kau akan sudah terbiasa untuk setiap minggu pergi ke tempat ini." Naruto tersenyum simpul. Hinata menatap Naruto horror "Kau berniat mengajakku pergi balapan setiap minggu jika sudah menikah?" Hinata bertanya sarkastik, lantas mengernyit heran begitu mendapati Naruto tersenyum penuh arti menatapnya, lalu buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya menyadari perkataannya barusan.

"Nah, sepertinya kau sudah bersedia untuk menikah denganku." Naruto menyahut senang. "Te-Tentu saja itu hanya seandainya" Hinata buru-buru meluruskan. Naruto tersenyum jenaka "Ahh atau jangan-jangan kau lebih menginginkan kau dan aku bergulat diatas ranjang setiap minggu, eh?" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya memberikan senyuman menggoda. Wajah Hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus mendengar penuturan Naruto, dan memilih menatap keluar. Naruto hanya terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Hinata.

**.**

**Perforce Love by Katherine**

**.**

Gadis indigo duduk dikursi di dalam sebuah bangunan luas di Dark Race yang digunakan sebagai garasi mobil. Sesekali gadis itu meminum minuman kalengnya yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Pria pirang itu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan kawan-kawan nya itu merayakan kemenangannya. Sedangkan gadis lavender itu memilih menunggu di dalam daripada ikut berkumpul dengan mereka.

Gadis indigo itu melamun tak menyadari ada seseorang yang memasuki ruangan itu. "Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hinata terlonjak kaget mendengar interupsi seseorang lantas menoleh mendapati sosok berambut raven yang dikenalnya. "Sa-Sasuke? Se-Sedang apa kau disini?" Hinata menyahut gugup dan berbalik bertanya. "Aku mau mengambil mobilku." Sasuke menunjuk Toyota Supra yang terparkir di depannya.

"Mobil ini milikmu? Ja-Jadi tadi kau juga ikut balapan?" Sahut Hinata sedikit terkejut. Sasuke hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan. "Kau memonton balapannya tadi?" Seru pria Raven itu. "Ya, aku melihatnya" –bahkan aku berada didalam mobil yang hampir membuat mobilmu celaka tadi- batin gadis itu menambahkan. "Aku baru tahu kau suka menonton balap mobil?" Seru Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ah itu-itu karena baru-baru ini aku menyukainya." Hinata tersenyum dibuat-buat untuk membuat pria itu percaya. Sangat jelas gadis itu berbohong. Hell, lebih baik ia menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam mengerjakan tugas dari Kurenai-sensei ketimbang menonton balapan seperti ini.

"Oh begitu, lalu kau kesini bersama siapa? Sendiri?" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Aku kesini sendiri" Gadis itu berbohong lagi, tidak mungkinkan ia mengatakan bahwa ia bersama Naruto. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya lantas beralih menatap Hinata. "Aku sedang terburu-buru saat ini, jadi tidak bisa mengajakmu pulang bareng. Kau tak apa pulang sendiri?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa pulang sendiri."

Sasuke mengangguk lantas berjalan memasuki mobilnya, menyalakan mesinnya, lalu menjalankannya. Tetapi saat melewati Hinata terhenti sebentar "Kalau kau mau besok-besok kita bisa menonton bersama." Sahut Sasuke dari dalam mobil. "Emm.. Jika aku punya waktu, itu pasti." Balas Hinata berusaha tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangannya saat Toyota Supra itu melaju keluar dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ehm.. Sudah puas berduaannya?" Seseorang menginterupsi Hinata yang masih terpaku menatap ke arah Toyota Supra tadi menghilang. Hinata membalikkan badannya lantas menemukan Naruto yang bersandar pada pintu lain diruangan itu. Mata Sapphire nya menatap tajam lavendernya, lantas melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke arah gadis lavender itu. Hinata meneguk ludahnya begitu melihat tatapan lain dari seorang Naruto Namikaze yang baru kali ini ia lihat. Pria itu kelihatan, marah?

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya begitu Naruto sampai dihadapannya. Naruto memandang Hinata tajam, sedikit mengepalkan jari tangannya. Naruto memejamkan mata, menghela nafasnya mencoba meredakan amarahnya.

Hinata yang sedikit melirik Naruto sedikit takut melihat tingkah pria itu. Lantas menundukkan wajahnya lagi begitu kelopak mata itu terbuka lagi menampilkan iris sapphire nya. Hinata merasakan sedikit was-was saat Naruto semakin mendekati tubuhnya. Lalu mendongak menatap Naruto begitu merasakan pria itu memasangkan sesuatu di atas kepalanya, topi kupluknya.

Naruto menatap Hinata intens, meraih kedua tangan mungil gadis itu lantas mengecup tangannya. Lalu pria itu meraih Hinata ke dekapannya, Hinata hanya memasang tampang heran melihat tingkah aneh Naruto.

"Jangan pernah mencoba dekat dengan pria lain selain aku. Karena melihatnya membuat terasa sakit disini." Naruto mengarahkan tangan mungil Hinata menyentuh sebelah kiri dadanya tempat dimana organ jantungnya berada. Hinata hanya diam terpaku merasakan degup jantung pria itu yang berdetak cepat. Lalu gadis itu sedikit menggerakkan tangannya berusaha melepaskan pelukan pria itu. Merasakan adanya pemberontakkan pada gadis yang tengah dipeluknya itu Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya "Biarkan seperti ini lima menit saja, ku mohon." Bisik pria itu lirih. Hinata hanya menghela nafas lalu menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan perlahan balas memeluk pria itu.

.

.

.

Naruto menghentikan Ferrari nya di depan rumah Hinata. Naruto menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan tersenyum mendapati gadis lavender itu terlelap. Sepertinya gadis itu kelelahan, mengingat mereka sudah pergi dari tadi pagi dan waktu sekarang menunjukkan pukul enam lebih 20 menit. Naruto menatap wajah Hinata saat tertidur yang entah mengapa terlihat semakin manis di matanya. Lantas iris sapphire nya terhenti pada kancing kemeja Hinata yang terbuka di bagian dada, sedikit menampakkan bra pink yang dikenakan gadis itu, serta kulit putih mulusnya yang pasti terasa halus.

Dada Naruto berdesir melihat pemandangan itu, dan menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras begitu pikirannya sudah bergerak liar. 'Gadis ini benar-benar seksi' pikir pria bersurai pirang itu. Naruto menjulurkan tangannya hendak memperbaiki kemeja gadis itu, lantas menarik kembali tangannya begitu gadis itu menunjukkan tanda akan segera bangun. Terlihat kelopak matanya yang perlahan terbuka menampilkan manik lavender pucat miliknya.

"Putri tidur sudah bangun rupanya." Kelopak matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lantas mendapati Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum miring terukir di bibirnya. Gadis itu sedikit mengusap matanya lantas menegakkan tubuhnya. "Ini dimana?" Seru gadis lavender iyu. "Di depan rumahmu." Jawab Naruto singkat. Hinata menatap keluar lalu mengernyit "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku mendekat untuk membangunkanmu, ketika kau justru sedang sangat menggoda." Pria itu enggan menatap Hinata. "Maksudmu?" Gadis itu menatap Naruto heran. "Itu." Jawab Naruto menunjuk lewat lirikan matanya yang mengarah ke sesuatu.

Hinata mengerjap heran melihat ke arah lirikan mata Naruto. Sontak gadis itu menutup bagian dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya langsung memerah, lalu dengan gerakan cepat gadis itu mengancingkan kembali kancing kemejanya yang terbuka. Hinata menatap Naruto masih dengan wajah memerah "Lu-Lupakan yang ka-kau lihat tadi!" Perintah gadis itu sedikit gagap saking malunya.

"Aku tidak janji." Sahut pria itu terhenti menatap Hinata "Ngomong-ngomong ternyata kau sangat seksi dengan bra merah muda mu." Lanjut Naruto mengerlingkan matanya, wajah Hinata kembali memerah mendengarnya "Dasar, mesum!" Jerit Hinata kesal lantas meraih bantal kecil yang berada di pangkuannya dan melemparnya ke arah wajah Naruto. Naruto menangkap bantal itu dengan tangannya lalu terbahak melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah sangat-sangat memerah itu.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkah santai memasuki rumahnya lantas terhenti begitu mendengar teriakan melengking dari Kaa-san nya membuat Naruto meringis. "Narutooooo…. Kau membolos lagi ya? Sudah berapa kali Kaa-san bilang jangan sering membolos!" Kushina menjewer telinga Naruto "Aduh… Sakit Kaa-san. Jangan suka menjewer telingaku, aku ini sudah besar!" Naruto mengusap telinganya yang sedikit memerah. Minato yang melihat itu hanya menatap ngeri lalu mendekati istrinya itu "Sudahlah, Kushina. Bukankah kita ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada Naruto?" Kushina sedikit menghela nafas mencoba meredam emosinya. "Naruto ada yang ingin kami sampaikan kepadamu." Minato beralih pada putra tunggalnya itu. "Ayo kita duduk" Ajak Minato. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, mengikuti langkah orangtuanya lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Naruto menunggu dengan sabar, menanti Tou-san nya berbicara. Minato menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum mulai berbicara.

.

.

"APA? DIJODOHKAN?" Naruto berteriak kaget begitu sang ayah menutup kalimat panjangnya yang pada awalnya adalah kalimat bertele-tele yang tidak langsung ke inti.

"Ya, Naruto. Kau kami jodohkan" Kushina mengulangi inti dari perkataan Minato yang awalnya sangat bertele-tele itu

"Tapi-aku-tidak-mau." Naruto menggebrak meja tamu itu dan sedikit menekankan kata-katanya. "Aku masih sanggup mencari pasangan hidupku sendiri." Lanjut Naruto bersikeras membantah.

"Kau sudah dewasa Naruto, Ka uterus bermain-main, kau tidak pernah serius dengan satu gadis pun." Kali ini sang ayah mengeluarkan suaranya. "Tapi umurku masih dua puluh tahun, apa tidak terlalu muda untuk menikah?" Pria itu menatap kedua orang tuanya frustasi. 'Apa kalian tidak mengerti? Aku sudah mempunyai pilihan' batin Naruto berbisik pilu. "Tetapi Kaa-san ingin segera menimang cucu. Kau tidak kasihan dengan Kaa-san mu ini? Kaa-san hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Dan lagi dia gadis yang cantik, kau harus melihatnya dulu, Naruto" Kushina menatap putra nya itu penuh harap. Naruto memandang Kaa-san nya sendu "Se cantik apapun dia, apakah Kaa-san bisa menjamin aku akan bahagia? Aku hanya akan bahagia pada pilihanku sendiri!" Naruto mengepalkannya tangannya erat.

"Percayalah pada kami Naruto, kau harus melihatnya dulu dan kami menjamin kau tidak akan menyesal" Sang ayah berusaha membujuk. Naruto menatap kedua orang tuanya yang menatapnya penuh harapan "Baiklah, tetapi aku tak bisa menjamin akan bahagia"

Naruto beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan lesu ke kamarnya, iris sapphire nya meredup, pria itu kecewa. Ya, sangat kecewa. Mengapa disaat dirinya sudah mulai serius pada satu gadis hal semacam ini harus datang?

.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya di pelataran kampus, sesekali menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika berpapasan dengan mahasiswi yang menyapanya. Entahlah, semenjak dirinya terlihat dekat dengan Naruto, hampir satu kampus mengetahui dirinya. Ya, itulah resikonya dekat dengan dengan primadona kampus. Hinata menatap kedepan dan menemukan pria pirang yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya sedang melangkah berlawanan arah dengannya.

Saat hampir berpapasan pria itu mengangkat wajahnya, pria itu terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat Hinata. "Pagi, Hinata." Sahut pria itu ramah sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. Memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku jinsnya pria itu melanjutkan langkahnya. Hinata mengerutkan kening memandang punggung tegap Naruto yang perlahan menjauh sedikit heran melihat tingkah Naruto pagi ini yang terlihat aneh, biasanya pria itu akan langsung menggodanya seperti yang biasa pria itu lakukan. Namun pagi ini pria itu terlihat biasa saja akan dirinya, terlihat tidak semangat dan iris sapphire nya yang biasanya selalu cerah terlihat redup seakan memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Apakah pria itu sedang ada masalah? Hinata memilih mengedikkan bahunya lalu segera melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

.

Pria itu berjalan dengan lesu seakan tidak memiliki semangat, benaknya berputar pada pembicaraan dengan orang tua nya tadi malam membuatnya semakin lesu ditambah lagi saat ia berpapasan dengan gadis lavender tadi, dadanya terasa semakin sesak mengetahui perasaannya pada gadis itu yang ternyata semakin dalam. Sepertinya Naruto harus berhenti mengharapkannya.

Karena, betapa besar pun Naruto menginginkan gadis itu menjadi miliknya, kini hanyalah tinggal harapan semu yang mungkin tak akan bisa terwujud.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf lama update, kegiatan sekolah lagi gak bisa ditinggal dulu nih harus diutamakan. Dan sekali lagi cerita ini saya terinspirasi jadi ada scene yang saya ambil. Jadi maaf kalo ada kesamaan. Tapi saya jamin ini hanya awal-awalnya aja karena kedepannya itu udah murni dari otak saya.**

**Mind To Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : Typo, Abal, OOC.**

**Hope You Like It….**

**Happy Reading….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria berambut pirang tengah terdiam duduk di depan sebuah cermin di dalam kamarnya. Biru sapphire itu memandangi seorang pria yang tampak rapi dengan setelan jas nya terkesan formal tetapi tetap tampan. Dan pria itu adalah bayangan dirinya sendiri. Hari ini Naruto pria pirang itu akan menemui calon istri yang ditujukan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Naruto menghela nafasnya, ingin sekali ia membantah apa yang di inginkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, namun apa daya ia tak bisa. Meskipun di cap sebagai playboy sekaligus badboy, ia sebenarnya adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat patuh pada orang tuanya.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah siap?" Sebuah suara seorang perempuan menyahut dari luar pintu, membuat Naruto terbangun dari lamunannya. "Ya, Kaa-san aku akan segera keluar." Sahutnya membalas, lalu segera beranjak berdiri dan keluar. "Ya ampun Naruto apa kau tak menggunakan sisirmu?" Kushina menginterupsi Naruto, pasalnya rambut pria itu terlihat berantakan tetapi entah kenapa itu menambah kesan liar pada dirinya. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Aku tak butuh sisir, begini pun aku tetap terlihat tampan."

"Jangan sombong Naruto, kau harus berterima kasih pada Tou-san karena ketampananku menular padamu." Kali ini Minato yang terlihat percaya diri. Naruto mendecakkan lidahnya tak peduli, kali ini dia benar-benar tidak mood untuk bercanda. "Kapan kita berangkat? Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku hanya untuk hal yang tidak penting seperti ini!" Lanjut Naruto dingin. Kushina menatap Naruto sendu, tidak tega juga harus melakukan hal macam ini pada anak semata wayangnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia harus melakukannya demi kebaikan pria itu sendiri. "Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang." Minato yang melihat atmosfir yang terlihat semakin menegang buru-buru mengalihkan suasana.

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Naruto mendecakkan lidahnya "Kita harus menunggu sampai berapa lama lagi?" Gertak Naruto mulai tak sabar, pasalnya ia sudah menunggu hampir se jam tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan keluarga gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya. "Sebentar lagi pasti mereka datang, sabarlah." Seru Minato. "Sampai berapa lama lagi Tou-san? Mungkin dia berniat membatalkan perjodohan ini itu seb… Aduhhhh." Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan manis dari Kushina. "Bisakah kau tenang Naruto, jangan berisik." Seru Kushina dengan senyuman manisnya yang lebih seperti senyuman iblis di mata Naruto. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengiyakan.

"Kushina-chan, maaf kami terlambat." Suara seseorang menginterupsi tiga orang yang ada di sana. Kushina tersenyum senang orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang "Haruna-chan, ya ampun tak apa yang penting kau sudah datang. Mari duduk." Kushina menarik tangan Haruna untuk duduk. "Selamat malam Minato-san, sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu." Perempuan bernama Haruna itu tersenyum ramah. "Ah ya. Senang bertemu denganmu kembali Haruna-san." Balas Minato. Kushina melihat sekeliling "Haruna-chan dimana yang lain?" Kushina mengerutkan kening melihatnya datang sendiri. "Mereka akan menyusul, kau tenang saja mereka pasti datang." Sahut Haruna tersenyum menatap Minato dan Kushina, lalu pandangannya beralih menatap Naruto. "Ahh, inikah anakmu Kushina-chan, Naruto Namikaze kah?" Haruna bertanya dengan sedikit semangat. "Ya, dia anakku Naruto. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Balas Kushina tak kalah semangat. "Kau tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang tampan Naruto." Haruna menatap Naruto tersenyum.

"Hmm. Terima kasih." Sahut Naruto datar dan "Aduhhh… Kenapa Kaa-san menginjak kakiku sih?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah kesal. "Bersikaplah sopan Naruto. Dia ini adalah calon mertua mu." Kushina membalas santai tanpa memperdulikan deathglare mematikan yang Naruto layangkan. Well sepertinya pria pirang itu sudah cukup kesal dengan drama kehidupan yang mengekangnya. Haruna yang melihat kejadian itu tersenyum tipis "Ku lihat dari tingkahmu sepertinya kau terpaksa menyetujui perjodohan ini Naruto. Apa aku benar" Naruto hanya diam menunduk. "Kau harus bertemu dengan putriku terlebih dahulu, setelah itu kau boleh memutuskan untuk meneruskan perjodohan ini atau tidak." Lanjut Haruna. Naruto membulatkan sapphirenya terkejut "Anda serius?" Haruna terkekeh geli "Aku tak pernah seserius ini Naruto, aku tak ingin memaksakan yang bukan keinginanmu".

.

Naruto sedikit menguap merasa bosan mendengar percakapan antar orang tua itu. Kapan sih putri dari wanita di depannya ini datang, ia rasanya ingin cepat-cepat mengatakan tidak untuk menolak perjodohan ini dan segera pulang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling berharap menemukan gadis itu, walaupun ia tidak mengetahui wajah gadis itu setidaknya ia tahu bahwa gadis itu akan datang bersama suami Haruna yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ayahnya. Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya diatas meja. Lalu secara tidak sengaja iris sapphirenya menangkap seorang gadis yang dikenalnya bersama seorang pria paruh baya, sudah seperti ayah dan anak. Dan walaupun jarak mereka masih cukup jauh Naruto masih bisa mengenali gadis itu. Naruto mendesis kecil

"Shion?"

Naruto benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Haruna melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Tidak salah lagi itu pasti suami Haruna dan juga anaknya, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lalu beranjak berdiri. "Maaf Haruna Baa-san sepertinya aku menolak perjodohan ini, sekali lagi saya minta maaf dan permisi." Setelah mengucapkan rentetan kalimat itu Naruto beranjak pergi mengabaikan panggilan Kaa-san dan Tou-san nya. Berlari keluar meninggalkan restoran itu tanpa menoleh kembali.

.

.

.

Hiashi Hyuuga sedikit mendecakkan lidahnya mendengar permintaan putrinya "Kita sudah sangat terlambat". Hiashi bersidekap menatap putrinya.

"Tou-san, ini adalah reaksi alami yang tidak mungkin untuk ditunda, lagipula toilet disini tidak akan mengantri. Percayalah aku akan kembali secepat kilat. Kau bisa kesana duluan aku akan menyusul". Hiashi hanya melihat kepergian putrinya sebentar, lantas melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

'Brukkkk'

"Ya tuhan, maafkan saya Jii-san. Maafkan saya yang jalan tidak melihat-lihat." Perempuan bermanik violet itu membantu berdiri Hiashi yang terjatuh. "Tidak apa-apa." Hiashi mencoba tersenyum, lantas melihat ke arah istrinya yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Tak lama kemudian "Tou-san ada apa?" Gadis bersurai lavender itu berjalan menghampiri Hiashi, membuat kedua orang itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Tidak apa-apa, gadis ini hanya tidak sengaja menabrak Tou-san." Gadis lavender itu menampakkan raut khawatirnya "Tou-san yakin tak apa? Sini biar Hinata bantu berjalan." Hinata mencoba memapah Hiashi. Shion yang melihat itu mencoba membantu di sisi lainnya "Maafkan saya. Karena saya Jii-san jadi seperti ini." Shion terlihat sekali merasa bersalah. "Tidak apa-apa nak, ini hanya masalah biasa." Seru Hiashi. "Shion, panggil saya Shion".

"Shion pergi saja, saya sudah tidak apa-apa". Seru Hiashi tidak ingin merepotkan. "Tapi…". Hinata melihat Shion yang terlihat ragu "Shion-san, Tou-san tidak apa-apa jadi tak usah khawatir, fisik Tou-san memang lemah tapi tidak terlalu bermasalah." Jelas Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Ada apa ini?" Haruna bertanya cemas melihat kedatangan Hinata dan Hiashi yang sedikit terhambat. "Tidak apa-apa, Haruna." Seru Hiashi lalu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan "Oh ya, jadi kalau begitu lebih baik kita mulai membahasnya." Hiashi mengerutkan keningnya "Minato-san, Kushina-san dimana anak kalian?" Hiashi makin mengerutkan keningnya melihat semuanya terdiam, Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

.

.

.

'PLAAAKKKK'

Naruto memegang pipi kirinya yang memerah. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun Naruto. Tou-san tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk menjadi anak pembangkang" Minato berteriak marah, Kushina yang disampingnya berusaha mengelus punggungnya bermaksud meredakan amarahnya. "Kau sudah membuat malu keluarga ini, Naruto. Tou-san benar-benar kecewa denganmu".

"Tou-san, aku tidak membuatmu malu. Haruna Jii-san sendiri yang menawarkan pilihan padaku dan tentu seharusnya Tou-san sudah tahu pada apa yang akan ku pilih" Naruto berdesis penuh penekanan. "Kau…" Minato menatap Naruto penuh amarah, tangannya sudah terkepal ingin memukul putra semata wayangnya itu. "Sudahlah Minato, kendalikan emosimu kau akan menyakiti Naruto." Kushina menyahut khawatir. Minato menghela nafasnya berusaha meredakan emosinya "Pergilah dari hadapanku Naruto. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk menghajarmu".

Tanpa satu patah kata pun Naruto meninggalkan ruangan itu melangkah ke luar rumah, dengan pintu yang terbanting dengan keras. Kushina tersentak kaget sedangkan Minato hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara deru mesin mobil yang perlahan menghilang.

.

"Sial!" Pria pirang itu berdesis marah, sesekali ia memukul stir mobilnya. Mobil yang dikendarainya melaju dengan ugal-ugalan, menerobos lampu merah, membuat beberapa pengguna jalan memaki kesal ke arah Naruto. Dan pria itu tidak peduli. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosinya, matanya yang saat ini terlihat tajam bagaikan elang terfokus ke depan.

Seorang gadis bersurai lavender sedang menyebrang jalan saat tiba-tiba sebuah Range Rover melaju kencang ke arahnya, lalu berbelok tajam untuk menghindari tabrakan. Namun naas mobil itu sepertinya menabrak kencang sebuah pohon. Hinata terpekik panik gadis lavender yang melihat itu segera berhambur ke arah mobil itu. "Halo, apakah ada seseorang di dalam, tolong jawab apa anda baik-baik saja?" Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil itu dan bertambah panic saat tak mendapatkan jawaban. Hinata mencoba membuka pintu mobil dan terbuka, sepertinya pintunya tidak dikunci sebelumnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Hinata melihat seseorang yang ada di dalamnya "Astaga, Naruto?" Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya setengah sadar menatap Hinata, di pelipisnya mengalir darah segar. Dengan panik Hinata menatap sekeliling yang terlihat sepi "Ya ampun kenapa di saat seperti ini malah sepi". Dengan terpaksa Hinata harus memapah sendiri Naruto yang ukuran tubuhnya lebih besar daripada dirinya. Hinata melingkarkan sebelah tangan Naruto di lehernya lantas menariknya keluar, tangan mungilnya melingkari tubuh Naruto menyanggah tubuh pria itu untuk tetap berdiri. Lalu dengan perlahan berjalan ke bawah pohon dan mendudukkan Naruto menyandar pada pohon itu.

Naruto saat itu sudah sepenuhnya sadar namun tubuhnya masih terasa lemas. Hinata mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari dalam saku celananya lantas menyeka rambut pirangnya untuk mengusap darah di pelipis pria itu. "Lukanya tidak terlalu parah tapi harus diobati agar tidak infeksi" Gadis lavender itu bergumam mengamati pelipis Naruto. Pria pirang itu menatap wajah gadis lavender itu yang dekat sekali dengannya lantas tersenyum tipis, disaat seperti ini hanya gadis ini yang Naruto butuhkan. "Aku akan pergi untuk mengambil kotak p3k, kau tunggu di sini aku akan segera kembali"

.

Hinata membasahi sebuah kapas dengan alcohol "Bertahanlah, ini akan sedikit sakit" Seru Hinata lantas mulai mengusapnya di sekitar pelipis Naruto untuk membersihkan lukanya. "Aww.. Ini sakit sekali" Ringis Naruto. "Aku kan sudah bilang ini akan sakit" Jelas Hinata menekan-nekan kapasnya pada luka pria itu. "Aww.. Pelanlah sedikit, kau ingin membunuhku secara perlahan?" Naruto mengernyit menahan sakit. "Ya, aku sangat berharap bisa melakukannya" Hinata menyahut cuek masih menekan-nekan luka Naruto. "Kau tidak akan mungkin bisa melakukannya. Kau tak bisa kehilanganku" Naruto menyeringai melihat wajah merengut Hinata. "Kau benar-benar over percaya diri, Naruto".

"Jadi, kenapa bisa kau menabrak pohon hingga seperti ini?" Hinata mengalihkan topic. Naruto tambah menyeringai mendengarnya "Oh, kau khawatir sepertinya" Hinata memberikan obat merah pada pelipis Naruto "Tidak, bodoh. Kau ini sangat jago jika berada di trek tapi menghindari hal kecil saja bisa sampai menabrak pohon".

"Hmm, aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan duniaku" Hinata yang telah selesai membalut luka Naruto dengan kasa mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Kau adalah duniaku," Naruto terhenti sebentar untuk menatap Hinata yang berjarak dekat didepannya lalu melarikan sebelah telapak tangannya ke pipi gadis lavender itu "Aku tadi hampir saja menabrakmu, lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati dijalan. Coba tadi seandainya bukan aku yang akan menabrakmu tapi orang lain mungkin mereka tidak akan berhenti. Nyawaku tidaklah berarti dibanding dirimu" Lanjut Naruto menatap Hinata sendu. Hinata terpaku menatap Naruto lantas tersentak kaget. "Tidak. Kau tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Kau pikir itu keren? Kau justru terlihat menakutkan, Naruto" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran "Menakutkan bagaimana?" Hinata menghela nafasnya "Aku hanya seperti melihat psikopat yang gila akan obsesinya".

Naruto terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban gadis didepannya "Mungkin kau benar, saat ini aku merasa tergila-gila padamu" Hinata menatap Naruto ngeri "Oke, sekarang kau membuatku takut". Naruto menatap Hinata intens "Kau tahu, saat ini aku sedang terobsesi" pria itu mengelus surai indigo itu lembut, Hinata menatap Naruto sedikit takut. "Obsesi untuk melindungimu" Lanjut pria itu lantas memajukan wajahnya mendekati gadis indigo itu. Hinata terpaku menatap biru sapphire itu lantas memejamkan matanya begitu merasakan hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan. Sedikit lagi bibir keduanya akan menyatu ketika suara klakson mobil mengagetkan mereka berdua yang langsung menjauhkan wajah mereka.

"Oy, Naruto sedang apa kau?" Naruto menoleh melihat Kiba di dalam mobil sedang menyengir kuda ke arahnya, Naruto mendesis geram lagi-lagi orang yang sama yang mengganggu acaranya bersama Hinata. Kiba melngkah turun mendekati dua orang yang duduk dibawah pohon dengan senyum menyebalkan yang terpasang di wajahnya. "Ingatkan aku untuk memberimu pelajaran nanti" tukas Naruto dingin, Kiba hanya meringis ngeri mendengarnya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan 'damai'.

"Temanmu sudah datang, jadi aku bisa pergi sekarang." Suara Hinata memecah kegiatan dua orang pria itu yang sedang saling pandang, yang satu dengan tatapan mengancam sedangkan yang satunya seperti memohon ampun. "Kau tak ingin memastikanku untuk sampai pulang dengan selamat? Siapa tahu aku kesakitan kembali dijalan" Rajuk Naruto. "Kau bisa meminta bantuan teman mu untuk itu" Sahut Hinata lantas beranjak pergi. Baru enam langkah Hinata berbalik "Naruto" panggil Hinata wajahnya sedikit memerah, Naruto menatap Hinata menunggu suara gadis itu. "Beristirahatlah." Lanjut gadis lavender itu buru-buru membalikkan badannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, Naruto terus memandang punggung gadis itu hingga hilang sepenuhnya di tikungan jalan. Lantas pria pirang itu menampilkan senyumannya. Jika saja ada gadis-gadis saat ini mungkin mereka akan berteriak histeris melihat senyuman manis dari seorang Naruto Namikaze.

.

"Sementara ini aku akan tinggal di apartement mu" Kiba menoleh ke arah Naruto "Apa kau sedang ada masalah di rumah?" Sahutnya. Naruto menghela nafasnya "Ya, begitulah. Aku sedang tak ingin ke rumah." Kiba menatap Naruto "Kalau boleh tahu, masalah mu itu apa?". Naruto memandang keluar jendela "aku di jodohkan." Kiba terbelalak kaget "Di jodohkan? Lalu bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya." Sahut Naruto. "Lalu apa kau sudah tahu dengan siapa kau dijodohkan? Kalau cantik aku benar-benar mengutukmu karena sudah menolaknya". Naruto mendengus mendengarnya "Ini urusanku bukan urusanmu. Dan yang dijodohkan denganku adalah Shion". Kiba memelototkan matanya hingga terlihat akan keluar mendengar penuturan sahabat pirangnya "Kau bilang apa? T-Tidak mungkin". Naruto memandang dengan sebelah alis terangkat melihat ekspresi shock nya "Kenapa? Kau mau mengataiku bodoh? Well, just shut the fuck up!".

"Bukan, bukan itu bodoh" Kiba menukas sewot. Naruto mengernyit heran. "Aku bahkan baru mendapatkan kabar bahwa Shion akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke" Naruto menatap Kiba terkejut "N-Nani?" "Ya, begitulah kenyataannya. Jadi tidak mungkin Shion yang dijodohkan denganmu" Jelas Kiba. "Lalu siapa sebenarnya gadis yang dijodohkan denganku?" Sahutnya frustasi. "Apa saat itu kau sudah bertemu Shion secara langsung?" Kiba bertanya. "Tidak, aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh, lalu aku langsung pergi" Jawab pria pirang itu. "Bodoh! Jangan menolak untuk ku panggil bodoh saat ini, kau baka!" Kiba menjerit menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto lalu tersenyum puas merasa dirinya kali ini menang dari Naruto.

"Aku harus bertanya pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san." Gumam Naruto lalu segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

'Ckleekk'

Pintu utama di rumah keluarga Namikaze itu terbuka sedikit kencang membuat kedua orang yang terlihat sedang berbincang tersentak kaget. Kushina terlihat khawatir melihat kondisi putra tunggalnya itu "Naruto, kenapa dengan pelipismu?". Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Kushina itu lantas menatap serius keduanya.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san beritahu aku siapa gadis yang berniat kalian jodohkan denganku?"

.

.

.

Gadis lavender itu sedang berada di meja belajarnya mengerjakan beberapa tugas kuliahnya ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka mengalihkan atensinya, lantas menemukan Ibu nya di depan pintu dengan senyuman di wajahnya "Hinata, cepatlah ganti bajumu dengan gaun dan berdandanlah yang cantik". Hinata menatap bingung ibunya "Ada apa, bu? Kenapa aku harus berdandan?". Sang ibu tersenyum "Laki-laki yang akan dijodohkan denganmu itu berubah pikiran. Dia bersedia menikah denganmu" Hinata merasakan dunianya runtuh seketika "A-Apa?".

.

Gadis lavender itu melangkah dengan anggun menuruni tangga, gadis itu terlihat cantik dengan gaun selutut berwarna pink tua, rambutnya dibiarkan digerai alami. Penampilannya berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang sendu. Gadis itu memikirkan bagaimana penampilan pria yang akan menjadi suaminya itu, apakah jelek atau tampan, apakah gendut, apakah errgghhh…. Hinata tak sanggup membayangkannya. Hey bagaimanapun itu pemikiran wajar mengingat gadis itu tidak mengetahui bagaimana rupa calon suaminya.

Hinata melihat kedua orang tuanya yang tengah mengobrol dengan calon mertuanya dan calon suaminya yang duduk membelakanginya. Sepertinya pembicaraan yang seru sampai mereka tertawa seperti itu

'deg'

Suara itu seperti Hinata kenal. Hinata diam ditempatnya mencoba mengingat suara siapakah itu yang ia kenal. Namun pemikirannya harus terhenti begitu Sang Ayah menginterupsinya "Itu dia putriku, Hinata". Hinata melihat dua orang bangun dari duduknya lantas menoleh ke arahnya, terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah bersama seorang pria berambut pirang sedikit panjang mengingatkannya pada seseorang. "Oh, ya ampun kau cantik sekali. Ayo kemarilah berkenalanlah dengan calon suamimu". Perempuan berambut merah itu menarik lengan Hinata mengajaknya melangkah mendekat. Hinata melihat seorang pria yang sepertinya lebih muda dari pria satunya dan sepertinya itu adalah calon suaminya.

Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang sekaligus terperangah begitu melihat siapa calon suaminya."Halo, sweetheart" Pria itu menyunggingkan seringainya melihat wajah shock gadis lavender itu.

"Na-Naruto?" Hinata merasakan dadanya bergejolak hebat, tidak bisa dipungkiri ada perasaan lega yang merayap di dadanya. Tapi, what the hell apa yang dipikirkannya barusan? Bisa-bisanya ada perasaan seperti itu saat kau tahu kau dijodohkan oleh seorang playboy. Batin gadis itu berdiskusi.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Hiashi menatap keduanya heran. "Begitulah Jii-san" Naruto tersenyum tipis. Kushina langsung berkata heboh "Kyaaa….. Pantas saja saat dirumah kau sampai merengek untuk melanjutkan kembali perjodohan ini. Pasti gadis ini yang diceritakan oleh Kiba yang berhasil merebut hatimu. Waahh… Naru-kun sudah besar" Kushina mencubit-cubit pipi Naruto gemas. "Kaa-san hentikan jangan mempermalukan anakmu sendiri dan a-apa tadi Kaa-san bilang? Kiba menceritakan semuanya pada Kaa-san?" Naruto menepis tangan Kushina, Hinata yang melihat itu mencoba menahan senyumnya. Ternyata sikap coolnya hanyalah kedok untuk menutupi sikap manjanya di rumah.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Kaa-san menemui Kiba di sebuah café. Dan kami mengobrol, emm lebih tepatnya membicarakanmu" Jelas Kushina dengan tampang berfikir. Naruto mendesis kesal karena ternyata diam-diam Kaa-san nya mencari informasi tentangnya di luar rumah.

"Kushi-chan, sepertinya kita harus membiarkan dua pasangan itu untuk melakukan pendekatan" Minato menginterupsi. Kushina mengangguk senang. "Hinata sebaiknya ajak Naruto ke kamarmu, kalian butuh tempat untuk mengobrol berdua" Seru Hiashi.

Hinata membelalakkan kedua matanya "A-Apa T-Tapi Tou-san…". Hiashi melihat putrinya sedikit panic "Kau tenang saja, Naruto ini lelaki yang baik dan sopan dia tidak akan macam-macam" Kushina berseru menatap Naruto. 'Bagaimana bisa Kaa-san berfikir seperti itu, aku bahkan sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuknya' Batin pria pirang itu tersenyum miring. Hinata benar-benar mengutuk Naruto 'Kau tidak tahu sifat aslinya lainnya' batinnya menjerit. Hinata dengan pasrah mengangguk lalu melangkah ke arah kamarnya di lantai dua di ikuti oleh Naruto. Dan semua orang yang ada di situ tidak menyadari seringai dari pria pirang itu.

.

Hinata duduk di atas kasurnya, lavendernya mengamati pria pirang yang saat ini sedang menjelajahi kamarnya. "Aku menyukai harum kamarmu, sweetheart" Naruto mendesah lirih membuat Hinata sedikit bergidik mendengarnya. Naruto berjalan ke arah meja rias gadis itu, lalu tersenyum tipis mengetahui gadis itu bukanlah tipe wanita yang suka berdandan, terlihat dari alat-alat make up nya yang sederhana. Naruto menatap Hinata dari cermin "Kau kelihatan gugup?" pria itu mengernyit heran. "Kau sudah menolak perjodohan ini, kenapa kau memintanya kembali?" Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kalau dari awal aku tahu gadis itu adalah dirimu tanpa berfikir pun aku akan langsung menyetujuinya" Naruto tersenyum tipis dan membalikkan badannya "Dan aku sangat bahagia mengetahui sekarang kau adalah milikku".

Naruto melangkah mendekati gadis lavender itu. Hinata terpaku menatap pria itu yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat tampan di matanya saat ini. Oh Hinata kau baru menyadarinya, huh.

"Aku berfikir rasanya tuhan memang benar-benar membuat kita berjodoh dan aku sangat bersyukur atas itu, kau tahu. Karena aku mencintaimu, Hinata" Jelas Naruto menatap Hinata sayu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu terperangah kaget atas pernyataan pria pirang itu, mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata sapphirenya tetapi yang ia temukan adalah sebuah ketulusan. "Tak apa, kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang karena suatu hari nanti kau yang akan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' berulang kali kepadaku" Pria itu meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Hinata, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Wajah mereka semakin mendekat, hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan "Aku mencintaimu" Bisik pria itu lirih sebelum menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir gadis lavender itu. Memagutnya sangat lembut. Telapak tangannya merayap masuk ke tengkuk gadis itu berusaha memperdalam ciumannya, membuat gadis itu terlena dengan apa yang pria pirang itu perbuat. Mengetahui satu hal yang baru ia ketahui, ternyata Naruto juga seorang good kisser.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo sudah saya lanjut nih, maaf lama dan makasih sudah review, maaf belum bisa bales, ini susah banget cari waktu luang buat ngetik.**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
